Randomness
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: I have trapped characters from Inuyasha and Pokemon for the summer and have begun th torturing. Read to fnd out. Rated for language, Naraku, Harley, Hakudoshi's sugar-highness...oh! And violence in later chapters. Can't forget the violence :
1. Chapter 1

**Haha. I return with an idiotic fanfiction to help me get rid of writer's block. This is the beginning of a new story, and I begin this cause I'm am finished the epilogue for "Haunted" and will hopefully ge it posted by tonight, so cross your fingers. Also, I will try to get the next chapter to "Blood's Vengance" up tonight or tommorow night too. And then I also have a new story written upon request which I will post next, so...busy busy day, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Inuyasha. Short and sweet.**

* * *

**Bold**: Names (as in speakers), effects like Poof, and sound effects

Normal: Speech, and when doing something, like twitching or something

_Italics_: If in parentheses then it's thoughts, otherwise it's something with emphasis

( ): If italicized, then it's thoughts; otherwise it's Pokemon or animal translation. Or describing an action

I.C.: Stands for InuYasha Cast

P.C.: Stands for Pokemon Cast

P.I.C.: stands for Pokemon and Inuyasha Cast

* * *

**D.C:** Hi. Welcome to my new fanfic, where I will lock multiple Pokemon characters and Inuyasha characters in a house all summer. The house will be filled with weapons, stuff that will drive them to attack each other, and a bunch of other dangerous junk. Now, bring in the victims!

**-Poof!-**

**Inuyasha:** …Where am I?

**Kagome:** What are we doing here?

**Inuyasha:** (sees D.C.) Ahhh!!

**D.C.:** what?

**Inuyasha:** Y-You're that girl who's always torturing me in your Author's Notes!

**D.C:** Point?

**Inuyasha:** (twitch)

**D.C:** Anyway, the victims from Inuyasha consist of: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Koga, Ayame, Jaken, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kagura, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyo, uh, anyone else?

**Kagome:** Rin? Shippo? What about them?

**Sesshomaru:** Where is Rin? (glares)

**D.C:** You're too overprotective. And they're with Kaede-sama. They're too young for the violence on this show

**Everyone:** O.O

**D.C:** Oh, get over it. And now, the victims of Pokemon!

-Poof!-

**Ash:** Aaaaahhhhhh!!

**Misty**: Shut up!

**May:** (looks around) Oh, hi D.C.

**D.C:** Hi

**Misty:** you know her?

**May:** Yup. Drew, that guy with the dog ears, and I appear frequently in her Pokemon fanfiction

**Misty:** Is she nice?

**May:** Yea, but not when it comes to torturing Dog-Ears

**Misty:** see Ash. She's not gonna hurt us

**Ash:** That's not why I was scared. (sniff) I—I lost my hotdog when we were poofed here! Waahh!

**D.C.: **you have more things to worry about, like, say, surviving the summer

**Pokemon Cast:** ??

**D.C.:** I will explain shortly. First, I must list the Pokemon Victims. They are: Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Drew, Harley, Soledad, Dawn, Paul…am I missing anyone? Oh! And Pikachu! :)

**May:** Wait, what about Max?

**D.C.: **Same as Rin and Shippo: he's too young for this kind of violence, so he's with Kaede-sama too

**Ash:** Kaede-who?

**Inuyasha:** (snort) Some old lady

**Brock:** …You forgot Tracy

**D.C.:** Who?

**Brock:** the guy who likes to draw Pokemon

**D.C.:** (blank look)

**Brock:** ya know, the guy who replaced me in the Orange Islands?

**D.C.:** Yea I know him. I just don't like him

**PC (with the exception of Drew, Paul, Ash (who is mourning his hotdog) and Harley (who is dancing in the background):** (stare)

**D.C:** Oh fine –snaps fingers-

**-Poof!-**

**Tracy:** Where am I?

**D.C.:** Where dreams come true

**Tracy:** Really?

**D.C.:** No

**Koga:** Okay, everyone's here now, so can you explain?

D.C.: Sure, sure—

**Ash:** You forgot Team Rocket!

**Everyone: **No one likes them!

Ash: (whimper)

**D.C.:** Anyway, now, as I said earlier, you are all here to survive the summer! Here are the rules:

RULES:

1.No underage drinking (unless for party game…or serious circumstances)

2.NO MURDER (can harm any person in any way but absolutely no murder…unless it's Harley or Jaken)

3.Boys and Girls have separate rooms – Boys rooms on one side of the house, Girls rooms on the other

4.No Boys in the girls hall after nine and vice versa (This means you Miroku, and Brock)

5.When axes are brought into the picture, game must end

6.No machine guns without the Authoress' permission

7.Running over innocent pedestrians is a No-no

8.No one leaves the Summer-House-Mansion thing without the Authoress' permission

9.Any spilt blood must be cleaned by the person who bleeds and the person who caused the bleeding (unless it's Harley or Jaken's blood – then they can clean it

themselves)

10.NO SUGAR-HIGHNESS!!

11.ABSOLUTELY NO M-RATED STUFF!!

(Authoress is not responsible for anything that occurs under influence of sugar)

**D.C.:** There, have you all read the rules?

**Everyone else:** O.O

**D.C.** Heheheh…I had to be specific. Oh, I will add new rules during the summer, so be careful. If you break a rule, consequences are as follows:

Consequences for Rule-Breaking:

1.A date with Brock

2.A date with Miroku (creepy…)

3.A date with Harley (horror beyond belief)

4.Go on a date with Jaken (can't decide which is worse, Jaken or Harley)

5.You get run over by an air plane

6.You get handcuffed to the creepiest person available at the time – for the rest of day, unless the day is about to end, then it's the whole next day

7.You must dye your hair an unnatural color – unless you have unnaturally colored hair (Ex: Drew, Paul, Harley, Inuyasha), then you dye it a ridiculous color

8.You dress up in the girliest dress available and go around town with Harley while telling everyone you're twin sisters separated at birth

9.You must kiss Jaken

10.You will be transported into your favorite horror movie and forced to survive to the end

11.You will be bound and gagged and treated like a piñata

**D.C.:** So there are the consequences. I shall add to the list if need arises

**Inuyasha:** You're cruel

**Dawn:** You forgot Zoey

**D.C.:** That red-head with the super-short hair who happens to be better than you in contests?

**Dawn:** Yeah – hey!

**Drew:** She forgot a lot of people

**D.C.:** Like?

**Drew:** Robert, for one

**D.C.:** Who?

**May:** Wasn't he the one who beat you in the Hoenn Grand Festival?

**Drew:** Yeah, that's the one

**Dawn:** She also forgot Kenny

**May:** And Brendan

**Paul & Drew:** (eye twitch)

**D.C.:** I didn't invite them for a reason (points at Drew and Paul)

**Sango:** you forgot some people from Inuyasha too, like my brother Kohaku

**D.C.:** Get off my flippin' back! I'll invite them later, okay?

**Everyone:** (grumbles) Fine…

**D.C.:** Now, everyone gather around in a big circle and we'll share a few things about ourselves before I take you to the mansion, okay?

Everyone mutters to themselves as the try to find a place to sit. The order from left to right is: D.C., Sesshomaru, Ayame, Koga, Ash, Misty, Tracy, Brock, Miroku, Kirara, Pikachu, Sango, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Harley, Naraku, Dawn, Paul, Jaken, Kikyo, Gary, Soledad, May, Drew, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagura.

**D.C.:** I'll go last because, uh, I can. Sesshomaru, start

**Sesshomaru:** Hn.

**D.C.:** Kay, I'm adding a new rule. "When introducing one's self, if said-person refuses to speak, then Authoress will give brief history about them"

**Everyone:** O.O

**D.C.:** We wouldn't want that now, would we?

**Everyone:** N-N-No…

**D.C.:** Good. Sesshomaru, last chance. Go. Speak. Now.

**Sesshomaru:** I refuse

**D.C.:** Fine. Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon, older half-brother to the inferior Inuyasha and who deserves Tetsusaiga—

**Sesshomaru:** Is she really that bad, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, just wait

**D.C.:** He used to be a big tough guy, but then he met Rin! He resurrected her after Koga's wolves killed her and ever since he's been like an overprotective father to her. Now he's a big softie

**Sesshomaru:** Grrr…

**Inuyasha:** Told you

**D.C.:** Next is Ayame. After this you are responsible for speaking, cuz I won't tell you anymore

**Ayame:** Well, I'm a northern wolf demoness and when I was younger Koga saved me from a Bird of Paradise and promised to marry me –now she's mad- But nooooo!! He goes off and falls head-over-heels for Kagome!! What's so special about her, huh?! I'm a demon—she's a human! Argh! (falls backward)

**D.C.:** Wow Koga, you made your fiancée pass out

**Koga:** Uhh…well, anyway, I'm Koga and I'm absolutely in love with Kagome! You can't have her Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** Take her. I have Kikyo

**Kagome:** That's so mean! Sit boy!

**Inuyasha:** (faceplant)

**D.C.: **New rule: "No sits!" God, I'll end up with gaping holes all over my mansion!

**Ash:** I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master! …And I like food!

**D.C.:** And you love Misty!

**Ash:** Yea—what?

**Misty:** (blushing) I'm leader of the Cerulean City Gym and water Pokemon rule!

**D.C.:** And you love Ash

**Misty:** Do not!

**D.C.:** Another new rule: "When introductions are done, if one leaves out a very important fact, then the Authoress is allowed to state said important fact

**Dawn:** Oh no…

**Tracy:** I'm Tracy and I like to draw

**Brock:** I'm Brock and I'm Gym Leader of Pewter City

**D.C.:** And you're a pervert

**Miroku:** I'm a monk and my name is Miroku

**Sango & D.C.:** And you're an even bigger pervert that likes ripping people off!

**Miroku:** Heheheh…

**Kirara: **Mew meow mew-mew (Rawr. I'm a kitty – a demon kitty. Hi.)

**Pikachu:** Pika pi pi-pikachu pika chu (I'm Pikachu and my trainer is an idiot)

**Sango:** I'm a demon slayer, my name is Sango, Naraku possessed my little brother and killed my family, and I still want to kill him

**Hakudoshi:** Zzz…zz…-snore-

**D.C.:** …

**Miroku:** Aren't you going to tell us anything about him?

**D.C.:** I don't know what to say. Kanna, your turn

**Kanna:** …obey the mirror

**Everyone:** O.o

**Harley:** Hi. I'm Harley—

**D.C.:** He's gay, he stalks people, he acts like a girl, and…everyone wants him dead. Same thing goes for Naraku, so we'll skip him and go to Dawn

**Naraku:** I do not act like a girl!

**Koga:** Says you

**Dawn:** I'm gonna be the best coordinator ever! My starter Pokemon was Piplup!

**D.C.:** Sorry Dawn. You'll have to get in line – there are a few people in front of you to be the best coordinator ever

**Dawn:** Like who?

**D.C.: **(points to May, Drew, and Soledad)

**Dawn:** Damn

**Paul:** I refuse to speak

**D.C.:** Kay, then I'll speak for you

**Ash: **You just dug your grave

**D.C.:** He's a jerk, mistreats his Pokemon, hates Ash, is smarter than Ash by several I.Q. points, released about half the Pokemon he ever owned, and…he loves Dawn

**Dawn:** He does?!

**Paul:** I do?!

**D.C.:** See, he admitted it!

**Paul:** I hate that troublesome girl!

**Drew:** You should've just said something

**Inuyasha:** Does it matter? D.C. will just interrupt and say a whole bunch of crap and stuff

**Paul:** However, she was right about the I.Q points

**Jaken:** I'm Jaken—

**D.C.:** And everyone hates you. Next!

**Kikyo:** I am a priestess; I have died, was resurrected, and am in love with Inuyasha

**Gary: **I'm Gary, I was going to be a Pokemon Master, but decided to be a researcher instead, and am stronger than Ash

**Misty: **Conceited jerk…

**Soledad:** I'm a Pokemon Coordinator and I won the Kanto Grand Festival

**May:** I am also a Pokemon coordinator and my starter was Torchic. I lost to Soledad in the Kanto Grand Festival

**D.C.:** And you love Drew

**May:** I do not!

**D.C.:** (snicker)

**May:** What?!

**Inuyasha:** You're blushing (snicker)

**Drew:** (lazily) I'm a coordinator as well but I'm much stronger than May

**D.C.:** But you still love her

**Drew:** Yeah—wait…WHAT?!

**Koga:** Wow. You just admitted it! (falls back laughing)

**Drew:** No I didn't! She tricked me!

**D.C.:** Wasn't that hard anyway

**Kagura:** Now they're both blushing

**Drew:** I hate you all

**May:** Even me?

**Drew:** _(Damn it!)_ No, not you

**May: **Yay! I'm not hated!

**Bankotsu:** Hey. I'm the leader of the Band of Seven and my awesome halberd Banryu is totally kick-ass

**Jakotsu:** I'm Jakotsu, I'm third-in-command of the Band of Seven **(A/N: It's true peoples)** and I love Inuyasha's doggy ears! They're so Kawaii!

**Inuyasha:** T-T

**Gary:** Is he…?

**Drew:** Please don't tell me…

**D.C.:** Yes he's gay, but he's not like Harley. He's actually really cool. So deal with it!

**Kagome:** I'm Kagome and I love Inuyasha

**D.C.:** And you need a longer skirt – and a brain

**Inuyasha:** I'm a half-demon, I love Kikyo and Kagome, and…I'm better than Sesshomaru in every way!

**D.C.:** No you're not

**Inuyasha:** T-T

**D.C.:** He's also secretly in love with Sango!

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku:** WHAT?!

**D.C.:** Heheheh…did I say that out loud?

**Kagura:** Yes you did. My turn. I was born of Naraku, I hate him, I'm plotting his demise, and I hate Hakudoshi too

**D.C.:** And you love Sesshomaru

**Kagura & Sesshomaru:** What?!

**D.C.:** Oops. I have a big mouth. Um, anyway, I'm D.C.—

**Koga:** Like Washington D.C.?

**Inuyasha:** (snicker)

**D.C.:** How do you even know about Washington D.C.? You live in the feudal era! And no, it stands for the initials of the first part of my penname, DemonChild of the Dark; or D.C. Anyway, I love writing and drawing…and torturing people! That's it for this chapter! See you next time!

**Everyone:** HELP US!!

* * *

**Slow start but it will get...weirder by the next few chapters, I assure.**

**R&R or I'll send Kirara to get you.**

**No flames or I will send Kirara to get you.**

**Reviewers get virtual cookies.**

**Flamers get an un-killable chibi Harley or Naraku...or both, depending on the flame.**

**Your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the stupid randomness...but it's so short...so I'ma upload the next chapter once I finish editing it.**

**Aren't you all lucky? 2 updates in one night? Sometimes I think I spoil you...**

**Disclaimer: Uh...nothing creative so we'll go with the classic: I don't own any of this shit so (beep) off!**

* * *

**D.C.:** So, here's the mansion you'll be staying at

-Everyone stares at the giant white mansion surrounded by at least a total of a hundred acres. The acres were made of flat land, a forest behind the mansion, and a small private lake-

**Everyone:** …Wow

**Ash:** How did you afford this?

**D.C.:** I didn't. VIZ, the company that sponsors you guys, paid for it. There's just a slight catch…

**Drew:** There's always a catch

**D.C.:** Shut up! –throws shoe-

**Drew:** Ow…that hurt

**D.C.: **That's the point

**Drew:** -throws shoe back-

**D.C.:** -ducks and the shoe hits Paul- Okay, stop with the shoes. Now, the catch is…I have to endure the torture with you – however, seeing as I'm the only host willing to do this and I'm the Authoress, my torture isn't as severe and I don't have to suffer the consequences. The only rules I have to follow are #'s 1, 3, 4, and 11

**Inuyasha:** Great. We have to deal with sugar-high DemonChild

**Pokemon and Inuyasha Cast (PIC):** Is that bad?

**Inuyasha:** Hell yeah

**Inuyasha Cast (IC):** -groan-

**PC: -**defeated sigh-

**D.C.:** Muahahahahaha!! –evil lightning flash-

**PC:** O.o

**I.C.:** T-T

**D.C.:** So, any questions?

**Gary:** -raises hand-

**D.C.:** Yes, Gary, what is it?

**Gary:** Can I go kill myself?

**D.C.:** Absolutely out of the question – you have to endure the horrors your co-hosts must endure this summer

**Gary:** Damn

**D.C.:** This reminds me – New rule: NO SUICIDE!!

**Inuyasha:** Well, can we kill each other?

**D.C.:** Read rule #2

**Inuyasha:** -reads rule- Dammit

**D.C.:** Meh heh heh, sorry to be such a kill-joy, but VIZ would sue if I let you guys slaughter each other

**D.C.: **Oh yeah, also, I must confiscate a few things -snaps fingers-

-Poof!-

Tetsusaiga, Tokijin, Tensaiga, Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff-thingy, Kagura's fan, Kagome's and Kikyo's arrows, Koga's sword, Hakudoshi's spear-thing, Bankotsu's halberd, Jakotsu's snake-sword, the jewel shards, and Jaken's staff disappears

**IC except Kanna:** What the hell?!

**D.C.:** Heh, heh, heh, sorry. But I don't exactly trust you guys with weapons…

**Kagome:** What about Kanna's mirror?

**D.C.:** Huh? Oh, she's the only one of you guys I trust :)

**Kanna:** Heheheh…evil mirror…

**Paul:** So do strange things like this happen often?

**May & Drew:** Oh yeah

**D.C.:** And things will get stranger!

**Misty:** Oh joy

**Brock:** Did someone say Joy? –drools-

**Misty:** -hits with Misty Mallet- No!

**Brock:** Ow…

**D.C.:** Which reminds me -snaps fingers-

-Poof!-

Everyone's Pokeballs disappear and reappear in a room with walls of six-foot steel reinforced with iron spikes where the weapons are being held...except for Pikachu

**P.C.:** -groans-

**Sango:** So now what?

**D.C.:** Now…you claim your rooms! Oh, btw, every room has a set of twin beds, meaning that you will all get a roommate. Here –gives everyone a map-

**Drew:** And this is for…?

D.C.: This mansion is huge – these maps will help you find your rooms. The guys' maps are blue and the girls' are pink. Have fun – and don't kill your roommate. Now…begin! –blows whistle-

**Koga:** Where'd she get the whistle?

Inuyasha: Same place she put our weapons…

**D.C.:** If you don't hurry up, you two will end up roommates

**Inuyasha & Koga:** O.O –they run off-

**D.C.: **Well...this is turning out to be some fun. -talks to herself for a while-

-Several minutes later...-

**D.C.:** Shit! I forgot--I need a room too! Damn, I hope I'm not stuck with a whiner as a roommate! (runs away)

* * *

**Hahahaha. Yes, there will be character hating nearly everyone :D**

**Reveiwers get TWO cookies...but! Only if you review both chappies :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D #rd chappie like I promised. Much longer than the 2nd one and I think it's longer than the first one. Either way, it's odd and random. Pease R&R? No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Go away.**

* * *

**D.C.:** (is wandering around talking to herself like an idiot)

**D.C.:** (looks at map) Dammit. This map is good-for-nothing! (starts running again)

**Inuyasha:** There you are! (runs up to D.C.:) Your maps are shit!

**D.C.:** T-T I know.

**Inuyasha:** Why do you have a map??

**D.C.:** I have to get a room too. But I'm trying to hurry cause I don't want a crappy roommate or annoying roommate…like Dawn

**Inuyasha:** (blank look)

**D.C.:** wft?

**Inuyasha:** Anyway, didn't you make this map?

**D.C.: **Yea...

**Inuyasha:** THEN WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW IT?!

**D.C.:** (shrugs) I've never had the neatest notes, actually, and I always rushed in social studies, so my map-making skills are...weak

**Inuyasha:** Damn right.

**D.C.:** Don't gotta rub it in...T-T My map-following skills are even worse though

**Inuyasha:** ...

**D.C.:** But look on the bright side.

**Inuyasha:** What bright side?

**D.C.:** You might get stuck sleeping outside in the doghouse

**Inuyasha:** ...

**D.C.:** Wait. That's not very happy-ful

**Inuyasha:** T-T I need serious therapy

**D.C.:** :D

-Several hours later-

**D.C.:** I finally found the girls' hall!

**Kagura:** Sure did take your time

**D.C.:** Yes. Yes I did Kagura. Do have a problem with that? Because I'm sure if you do, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kagome...or Dawn

**Kagura:** (grimacing) Kagome, no. However I don't know that other girl. How annoying can she be?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** VERY VERY ANNOYING!

**All of the girls:** (looks around)

**Dawn:** That sounded like Paul

**D.C.:** It WAS Paul

**All of the girls:** wtf?

**Misty:** Mind explaining?

**D.C.:** Not at all. This mansion had secret powers that even I do not fully understand as of yet. However, I DO know that there are magical properties that allow a person to use their voices as if they were speaking through a megaphone...or speak, as Paul just demonstrated

**Misty:** ...Then how did he hear Kagura?

**D.C.:** That...I don't know.

**Kagura:** (rolls eyes)

**D.C.:** I was serious about you sharing a room with Kagome or Dawn

**Kagura:** Whatever

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Take her seriously! Dawn snores...loud!

**2nd Magic Voice From Nowhere:** I second that!

**3rd Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Pika Pikachu Pika! (Me too!)

**May:** O.O

**Misty:** ...

**Dawn:** That was mean!

**Sango:** Who where those people?

**D.C.: **In order I believe they were: Ash, Brock, and Pikachu

**Kagome:** Now what?

**D.C.:** ...Dunno

**Kikyo:** Do we just stand here in the hall like idiots?

**D.C.:** Dawn and Kagome can

**Dawn & Kagome:** We are not idiots!

**D.C.: **Ya know what? Forget that last threat Kagura

**Kagura:** Phew

**D.C.:** Dawn and Kagome can be roommates.

**Kagome:** Whaaaaat?

**Dawn:** Why?

**D.C.:** Face it. You're both alike in so many ways it's sad

**Dawn and Kagome:** How?

**D.C.:** Someone else explain? I'm afraid to kill more brain cells by talking to them. And I don't have enough to spare.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** You are both ANNOYING!

**Everyone:** Paul again

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Damn right!

**Kagura:** You both dress weird.

**Kagome:** Hey!

**Misty:** Both of you wear skirts so short it should be illegal

**Dawn:** :(

Kikyo: Both of you have bad taste in men

Kagome: But you like Inuyasha too!

**Kikyo:** Yes, but you still have bad taste in men.

**Sango:** The both of you have several people practically head-over-heels for you

**Dawn:** ?? Oh. You mean Kenny.

**D.C.:** Yes she means Kenny. You never went to school, did you?

**Dawn:** My travels prevent me from attending school!

**D.C.:** Dude. Sango and Kagura and Kanna grew up and lived in the feudal era--a time where schools never existed and girls were supposed to be shy and gentle and let men do all the work...unless it came to cooking or making or washing clothes. Then men got lazy. The point is, compared to you, their intelligence is like, what? Tenfold?

**Kanna:** ...The mirror says twice as much as tenfold

**D.C.:** See? Kanna can talk to the mirror. And I'm pretty sure no one ever taught her that--in fact, I don't think schools can even teach that

**Kanna:** They can't. The mirror told me so

**D.C.:** Anyways...(claps hands together) It is time for the first event.

**Kagura:** Which is...?

D.C.: Don't know yet. But first how about we see whether the boys are still alive or not?

**Everyone:** How?

**D.C.:** I am going to introduce a friend. He is my own OC--original character--and he will be assisting us. Here he is (snaps fingers).

-Pop!-

**May:** Pop...?

**D.C.:** Yes. I thought "Poof!" was getting old so I changed it to "Pop!"

**May:** O...kay...

**D.C.:** Okay. This is Damien. Say hi to Damien peoples

**Everyone else:** Hi Damien

**Damien:** ...

**Cricket:** chirp chirp. Chrip chirp

Damien is tall and kind of thin, pale skin, gray slit-pupil demon-like eyes with messy, short black hair. He has a short temper, in other words: Gets mad very very easily. He is wearing long black jeans torn at the knees, and a slightly oversized gray T-shirt and black sneakers. He is looking at everyone like they are either crazy, rabid demons or he's some psycho with mental problems and is hallucinating. Then he see D.C.

**Damien:** Um...hi?

**D.C.:** Hello Damien

**Damien.:** ...

**D.C.:** Okay, right now he's kind of quiet, but he's usually really shot-tempered and has little tolerance for anyone who annoys him...even a little. He's a halfling. His father was a dark demon in charge of the army fighting against the "Angelics." His mother was a highly skilled angelic warrior. How they met and managed not to kill each other long enough to fall in love is beyond me.

**Damien:** ...Am I going crazy?

**D.C.:** No no. But I do need your help.

**Damien:** With...?

**D.C.:** ViZ or someone hired me to bring poeple from Inuyasha and Pokemon and then torture them all summer. But I am female, therefore unable to keep an eye on the guys on the other side of the mansion. Plus, I have to make sure the girls don't slaughter each other.

**Damien:** And I come in where...?

**D.C.:** I need you to go and make sure the guys don't kill each other. I don't care if they get into fights, but there is absolutely no killing--at least by them. Only you and I can kill

**Damien:** Why?

**D.C.:** Cause we're the hosts

**Damien:** Cool

**D.C.:** Don't forget to pick a roommate!

**Damien:** Okay

**Sango:** I suggest you DON'T pick Miroku.

**May: **Or Brock

**Kanna:** Or Hakudoshi

**Kagura:** Or Naraku

**Damien:** I'll keep that in mind (wanders away to the other side of the mansion)

**D.C.:** Now. Let's check in on Damien, shall we?

**Sango:** How?

**D.C.:** I stuck a mini camera on the collar of his shirt. That and the fact that I have securtiy cameras all over the place... To the control room!

-5 minutes later-

**May:** Big control room

**D.C.:** Just don't touch anything. (Glares at Dawn and Kagome)

**Dawn & Kagome:** What?

**D.C.:** (Glares at everyone else) I swear to God that if ANYONE touches ANYTHING I'll find the most painful way to torture you. And I mean that

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** She means that!

**D.C.:** Shut up Inuyasha!

**D.C.:** (muttering angrily) (types at the computor) Okay. Here we go. Let's see how the guys like their new supervisor

-With the Boys-

**All of the boys:** (silence)

**Damien:** ...

**Boys:** ...

**Damien:** ...

**Boys:** ...

**Damien:** So...

**Koga:** Who the heck are you?

**Damien:** I believe your new supervisor

**Boys:** Waaaaaat?

**Damien:** D.C. sent me

**Boys:** Oh.

**Drew:** That explains it

**Damien:** ...

**Paul:** So how do you know DemonChild?

**Damien:** I'm her OC. She has her own OC that she might use in future stories and often times we're best friends. I'm also her character in a story she never got around to write...but someday may write.

**Inuyasha:** (panting) O...kay...then

**Koga:** When did you get here?!

**Inuyasha:** Just...now. Damn D.C. Her maps are shit.

**Sesshomaru:** ? All you had to do was take the staircase on the left and follow the hall until she reached another staircase. From there you just keep going until you reach the fourth floor and take the longest, farthest hall on the left.

**Inuyasha:** ...Oh

**Pikachu:** Pika pika Pikachu pi Pika? (Those maps really are useless, aren't they?)

**Drew:** Yes they are

**Inuyasha:** So who got here first?

**Naraku:** (thinks) I think it was...Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi?

**Hakudoshi:** Hmpf?

**Naraku:** Who got here first?

**Hakudoshi:** Idon'tknowbutitwasn'tme

**Boys:** wft?

**Naraku:** Who gave you sugar?

**Hakudoshi:** NotsugarcoffeeitwasKaguraandKanna

Naraku: I thought they knew better than that

**Hakudoshi:** Theydo

**Naraku:** Great

**Damien:** ...? Anyway, How do you guys know D.C.?

**Inuyasha:** She tortures me in her A/N's for her other stories, but recently fired me from the A/N's in Her story "Haunted"

**Damien:** (musing) I've heard of that fanfiction...

**Drew:** She enjoys torturing me too. I hate her A/N's...

**Sesshomaru:** I am Inuyasha's replacement in the "Haunted" A/N's

**Damien:** ...Okay then... Anyone else know her?

**Everyone else:** Nope. (shakes head)

**Damien:** (shrugs) First of all, do anything to grind my nerves and someone will die. Is that clear?

**Boys:** O.O

**Damien:** I mean it, too

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** He enjoys killing too!

**Inuyasha & Koga:** I hate you DemonChild!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** (sarcastic) You don't know how much that hurts

**Koga & Inuyasha:** Damn you DemonChild! We hate you!

**Brock:** I believe we covered that earlier

**Magic voice from Nowhere:** That makes me so happy :D

**All the boys except for Damien:** We all hate you to! Damn you!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** XO Never mind. They're annoying and mean. Damien...do something

**Damien:** What?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Like I know? Just punish them!

**Damien:** ...Let's think roommates

**Boys:** O.O Uh...

**Damien:** I think I found a way to torture them

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Good!

**Damien:** So, D.C., who hates who here?

**Magice voice from Nowhere:** Okay, here's the deal: Gry and Ash have been big-time rivals and are always at each others throats; Paul and Ash hate each other, period; I don't think Drew and Ash ever got along with each other; Paul and Drew never met; Brock is perv which creeps everyone out; Pikachu has no enemies; and...wait. Where's Harley?

**Boys:** ??

**Drew:** Good question.

**Ash:** Where IS that freak?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Which reminds me, where's Soledad? And Tracy?

**Inuyasha:** Uh...I think I might have seen her running down a hallway a few hours ago yelling something about some freak dressed as a...what was it?...Cacturne? Yeah. That's it. A cacturne.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Why didn't you mention that earlier?!

Inuyasha: You never asked! Besides, it didn't seem important! Oh, and that Tracy guy: Don't know what the hell happened to him

**Ash:** I bet Harley's trying to get Soledad to take him to get his nails done or something

**Drew:** If she's even alive

**Paul:** Didn't the rules say that murder and suicide weren't allowed?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere (Misty):** Don't the rules of children-cartoons also say that perverts like Brock and freaks like Harley shouldn't exist? At least, in shows for meant for children

**Ash:** (thinks)

**Magic Voice from Nowhere (all girls):** HE CAN THINK?!

Ash: Misty's right.

-In the Control Room-

**D.C.:** Well. This is just great (sarcasm). Some freak is running around loose in this HUGE mansion and one of the guests is probably already dead

**May:** Way to stay optimistic

**Kagome:** She rhymed! Kind of...

**D.C.:** Shut up!

**Mysterious Voice:** Helloooooooo

**D.C.:** I thought I told you guys to 'Shut up'.

**Girls:** Wasn't us

**D.C.:** (stiffens) (Bristles): Nobody...move... (turns around slowly.)

**Everyone:** (turns around and sees Harley)

Harley: (happy and smiling) Hi hun!

**Everyone:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (runs away)

**Magic Voice from Nowhere (D.C.):** Whoever catched Harley and locks him in the basement reinforced with steel gets Pikachu (if you're a boy) or Skitty (if you're a girl) as a roommate! Go go GO!

**Ash:** I want Pikachu as a roommate...

**Drew:** I DON'T want Harley for a roommate.

**Koga:** Don't whine about it--let's got catch him/her/it!

**Everyone:** Yeah!

**Pikachu:** (stares) Pika pika pi pi pikachu pika pika? (Since I'm the prize, do I have to hunt Harley too?)

**D.C.:** No

**Pikachu:** Pika! (Yay!)

**D.C.:** ...Hey. Where's Bankotsu and Jakotsu??

-Somewhere in the Mansion-

**Bankotsu:** We are NOT gonna stay here

**Jakotsu:** Why?

**Bankotsu:** Didn't you hear? We're not allowed to kill anyone.

**Jakotsu:** (blinks) We're not?

**Bankotsu:** No!

**Jakotsu:** Nooooooooooooooooooo!

**Mysterious voice:** I have a message for the Leader of the Band of Seven

**Bankotsu:** You're speaking to him.

**Mysterious Voice:** You will be allowed to kill as long as you...(whispers)

**Bankotsu:** (thoughtful) Hmm...sure, why not?

**Mysterious Voice:** Excellent...

* * *

**Lol, like it?**

**Can anyone guess who the mysterious voice belongs to? Not that I'm giving it away of course but stil...**

**Reviewers get a...brownie with ice cream!!**

**so R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo. Update. Sorry, Yasha-Boy117, but I didn't feel like rewriting chapters 4 and 5, since I already typed them out. So I'll be nicer to Kagome after that, okay? And Ash-Writer, I wrote out your birthday chapter and I'll post it once I finish editting any mistakes. Chaper 5 will be here in maybe a half hour and then chapter 6, since I feel genorous. Thanks toall who reveiwed: xXTwilight's DeathwishXx, Kai, Yasha-Boy117, and Ash-Writer.**

* * *

**D.C.:** Well.

**Damien:** What?

**D.C.:** Nothing. I just felt like saying 'Well.'

**Damien:** ...

**D.C.:** Okay, so, me, Damien, Pikachu, and Skitty are safe in the narrator's box, or whatever you wanna call it while all the other suckers...I mean, contestants, are running around like idiots trying to catch Harley so they don't have to share a room with a retard

**Pikachu:** Pika pi pi Pika Pikachu (sarcastic) (Gee, you're SO nice)

**D.C.:** Can it, rat

**Pikachu:** D:

**D.C.:** I have an annoucement~!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** You're going to set us all free?

**D.C.:** Dream on Brock.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Damn you!

**D.C.:** Shut up Paul. (Sighs.) I really hate those boys...except for Lord Fluffy~

**Pikachu & Damien:** ???

**D.C.:** Sesshomaru.

**Pikachu & Damien:** Oh.

**Pikachu:** Pi pi pikachu? (Why him?)

**D.C.: **`Cause he's hot.

**Skitty:** Nyah mii nyah miiya! (I know! He's awesome!)

**Pikachu:** O.o

**D.C.:** XD You know, Skitty's pretty cool. If one of the boys catches Harley, I think Skitty will be my roommate.

**Skitty:** Nyah! (Cool!)

**D.C.:** As for my announcement, I have changed my penname.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** What do we call ya now?

**D.C.:** I was getting to that, Koga. Anyway, I will now be known as Fyre.

**Pikachu:** Pi pikachu? (Why Fyre?)

**Fyre:** Because my new penname is Fyre Mistress A.J.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** 'Fyre Misstress A.J.'? What kind of a name is that?

**Fyre:** Shut up...who are you? I don't recognize the voice.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Of course you don't. We're using a voice disguiser.

**Fyre:** 'We'?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Yes, we.

**Fyre:** Okay, someone has to go hurt them.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** You don't even know who we are!

**Fyre:** ...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere**: ...

**Fyre: **...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** ...

**Fyre:** ...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** ...

**Fyre:** ...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** I'm hungry...!

**Fyre:** ! Ha! That's Ash for sure!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere: **Dammit! Ash, you're on your own!

**Ash:** What? What...but that's not fair!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Life isn't fair, now get out!

**Ash:** What...Aaaaaaah! (door slam)

**Fyre:** ...Well. I'll have to kill him next chapter. Damien, Pikachu?

**Damien & Pikachu:** What/Pika?

**Fyre:** I want you to go out and lure everyone else out and then round them up. Ash is already out, so go find him.

**Damien:** How do we make sure they don't escape?

**Fyre:** ...That...I don't know

**Pikachu:** (anime sweatdrop)

**Fyre: **Think of something--now move! (door slam)

**Skitty:** Mi...? (Huh...?)

**Fyre:** Just you and me now.

**Skitty:** (shrug) Nyah nyah (Okay.)

**Fyre:** Okay. How about we check in on some of the girls?

**Skitty:** Mi nyah nyah mi! (Sounds good!)

-With Sango, Kagura, Kanna, and Misty-

**Sango: **So who are we looking for again?

**Kagura:** Like I should know? I've never even SEEN their anime--why would I know who's in it?

**Sango: **Then how do we find this...whoever it is we have to find?

**Kagura:** Ask the redhead

**Misty:** Do you want me to hit you with a mallet? I have a name.

**Kagura:** Everyone has a name. Why are you so special?

**Misty:** (anime veins)

**Sango:** Do you know what the freak looks like?

**Misty:** (shrugs)

**Sango:** Great.

**Kanna:** (whispers) Look at the mirror

**Sango, Misty, & Kagura:** ... (looks at mirror)

(Harley's picture appears in the mirror)

**Sango:** Geez, what a freak.

**Kagura:** (twitching) His hair is purple...

**Misty:** Yes. Yes it is (also twitching)

**Kanna:** Heh heh...

**Sango:** So...we have to catch this freak?

**Misty:** Yup.

Kagura: I wish I had my fan...

**Sango:** I'll be right back.

-5 min. Later-

(Sango appears dressed in her slayer's outfit)

**Sango:** Just `cause I can't have any weapons doesn't mean I can't be protected.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** You should be greatful for even that. I could easily take it away and make you hunt the freak in your every day traveling kimono

**Sango:** Um...thanks?

**Kagura:** For what? D.C. didn't do anything.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** (magically thwaps Kagura across the back of the head) It's Fyre now. Stay updated.

**Kagura:** O.o

**Misty:** So...wanna start now?

**Kanna:** Sure (walks off)

**Misty:** Whatever (leaves)

**Sango:** (walks down the opposite hall)

**Kagura:** What? So now you're just gonna leave me here?!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Pretty much

**Kagura:** Shut up, Fyre!

**Magicc Voice from Nowhere**: :D

-Narration Box-

**Fyre:** Well. They'll get nowhere anytime soon.

**Skitty:** Nyah... (Yeah...)

**Fyre:** Let's check in on some boys.

-With Inuyasha, Koga, Ash, Brock, and Miroku-

**Inuyasha: **I say we go left!

**Koga:** No! Right! Right!

**Ash:** (confused) Right we should go left...?

**Koga:** NO! Right as in go down the right hall!

**Ash:** Oh!

**Brock:** ...

**Miroku:** (reading magazine)

**Inuyasha:** I still say left!

**Koga:** Then you're an idiot!

**Inuyasha:** Takes one to know one!

**Koga:** I'll tear you apart!

**Inuyasha:** I'd like to see you try!

**Miroku:** (still reading)

**Ash:** Wow! This is just like watching a Pokemon battle! (eats popcorn)

**Brock:** ... (realizes something) Wait. Where'd you get the popcorn?

**Ash:** ??? Don't know. It was just there.

**Brock:** ... (turns to Miroku) What are you reading?

**Miroku:** (looks around) (whispers) Porn

**Brock:** (Also whispering) Why are we whispering?

**Miroku:** Because I'm not supposed to have this.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Ah-ha! I knew you had that!

**Miroku:** Eeep! Fyre! I...I...

**Magic voice from nowhere:** Shaddup. You're in big trouble.

**Brock:** Eep.

**Magic voice from nowhere:** That's right. (snaps)

-Pop!-

(Porn magazine disappears)

**Magic voice from Nowhere:** Now...I must think of a suitable punishment! Be afraid! (creepy music)

**Miroku:** I am afraid.

**Brock:** Me too.

**Miroku**: ...?

**Brock:** I fear your punishment

**Miroku:** Oh.

**Inuyasha:** You're dog meat!

**Koga:** Oh...Oh! So now you're a cannibal?! Is that it?! Are you a cannibal now?! Huh huh?!

**Inuyasha:** Rawr!

**Koga:** You're gonna die now! A slow painful death!

**Inuyasha:** Not if I kill you first!

**Koga:** Ha! I'd like to see you try!

**Inuyasha:** You WILL see me try!

**Ash:** Stop it! Just stop it! #*%$ you! #*%&$ you all! (storms away angrily)

**Brock:** !

**Miroku:** O.o

**Inuyasha:** ...What's his problem?

**Koga:** I know, right? Walking away like that...so rude!

**Inuyasha:** I know!

(They both walk off like best friends)

**Miroku: **...

**Brock:** Ash has never used such strong language.

**Miroku:** Are you sure?

**Brock:** (thinks.) No. I'm not. Gee. You think you know a guy...

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** XD

**Skitty: Nyah** nyah nyah mi miya mi! (Ash got really mad!)

**Fyre:** Yeah. That's another group that won't be getting anywhere anytime soon.

**Skitty:** (chases tail)

**Fyre:** That looks like fun...

**Skitty:** Nyah mi! (It is!)

**Fyre:** T-T I wanna tail!

**Fyre:** Anyway...time to check on Damien and Pikachu.

**Skitty:** (stops chasing tail.) Skii nyah nyah skii skinyah? (Wasn't Ash one of the people they had to catch?)

**Fyre:** Yeah. Ash was kicked out of one group so he joined another.

**Skitty:** Skiinyah. (Oh.)

-With Damien and Pikachu-

**Damien:** So...

**Pikachu:** Pika... (So...)

**Damien:** Now what?

**Pikachu:** Pi pika pi? (Like I should know?)

**Damien:** Hey look! It's Ash!

**Pikachu: **Pika?! (where?!)

**Damien:** (points) Over there!

(They run down the hall after Ash)

**Ash: **(sees them coming) Aaaaaaaahhh! Don't hurt me! They made me do it! (cowers)

**Damien:** We won't hurt you. I can't make any promises on Fyre's part, though.

**Pikachu:** Pi pikachu pika pika pi? Pi pikachu pika pi chu! (Who made you do it? If you tell us, Fyre may go easy on you...)

**Ash:** I...I can't tell.

**Damien:** Why?

**Ash:** They said they'd take away my hotdog if I told!

**Pikachu:** T-T Pika pi. (My trainer is an idiot.)

**Damien**: Yes. Yes he is.

**Pikachu:** Pika pika pi chu pika. (You lost your hotdog when we got here.)

**Ash:** Those liars!

**Damien:** People tend to do that when they want something.

**Pikachu:** Pika pikachu pika? (So what do they want?)

**Ash:** To drive Fyre crazy.

**Damien:** ... (bangs head against wall)

**Ash:** ?

**Damien:** Fools. FYRE will drive THEM crazy! You do not know how muh torture she is capable of!

**Ash:** Is that a bad thing...?

**Pikachu**: Pika! Pika pika pikachu pi pi chu pi! (Yes! Yes it is you $%# retard!)

**Ash:** (whimpers)

**Pikachu**: (disgusted) Pika pi chu pi Pikachu. (Tie him up and let's get going.)

**Damien:** (ties him up)

(Damien and Pikachu begin walking away)

**Ash:** Are ya just gonna leave me here?!

Silence.

**Cricket:** chirp chirp!

**Ash:** sob!

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** XD That was funny!

**Skitty:** Yes it was!

**Fyre:** O.o ???

**Skitty:** I learned how to speak human

**Fyre:** How...?

**Skitty:** Meowth lent me his tapes.

**Fyre:** ...

**Skitty:** What?

**Fyre:** Okay...so you leanred how to speak human with Meowth's 'How-to-speak-human' tapes...are you dating him too?

**Skitty:** Eew! No! I'm dating Luxray!

**Fyre:** Isn't Luxray, like, three times your size?

**Skitty:** Yes.

**Fyre:** ...

**Skitty:** :D

**Fyre:** Anyway, let's check up on another hopeless group!

-With Ayame, Kagome, May, and Dawn-

**Ayame:** T-T

**May:** What's wrong?

**Ayame:** I'm stuck in a group with Kagome.

**May:** What's wrong with her?

**Ayame: **She stole my man.

**May: **Hell no! She didn't!

**Ayame:** She did. He's my Koga...

**May:** Rawr! That's mean!

**Ayame**: I know.

Kagome: I can hear you!

**May:** Shaddup. Stealing someone's man...that's horrible!

**Kagome:** I didn't mean to! I guess I'm just so pretty...

**Ayame:** As if! You dress like a psycho and that skirt is WAY too short! Get some jeans or something!

**May:** I second that! And ya know what? You can go get some jeans too, Dawn!

**Dawn:** I thought we were friends!

**May:** If you wanna be my friend get some jeans...or at least a longer skirt!

**Dawn:** (Thinks) Where's the nearest JCPenny?

**May:** O.o

**Ayame:** ...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere**: No ya don't, Dawn! No one leaves the mansion without my permission!

**Dawn:** Drat! Can I please go, Fyre? Pwease?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** That's sickening.

**Dawn:** Pleeeaaase?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** No! Hahahaha! XP

**Dawn:** T-T

**Sango:** This group is messed up.

**Kikyo:** I agreee.

**Kagome:** Aaaaahh! When did you get here?!

**Sango:** Just now.

**Kikyo:** Why?

**Kagome:** Aaaaaah! Clay witch!

**Kikyo:** Hey!

**Sango:** That's not nice, you freak!

**Kagome:** I thought you were my friend, Sango!

**Sango:** Yeah, I was, but then I met Kikyo while hunting for the freak, we hung out, and found out we have something in common.

**Kagome:** What?

**Kikyo:** You're annoying.

**Kagome:** D:

**Ayame:** Hey! I think she's annoying too! Wanna be friends?

**Sango & Kikyo:** Sure.

**Ayame:** First, I'd like you meet my friend May.

**May:** Hi.

**Kikyo & Sango:** Hi.

**Ayame:** May doesn't like Kagome either.

**Sango:** Really?

**Kikyo:** Why?

**May:** `Cause she stole Ayame's man.

**Sango:** Cold

**Ayame:** I know!

**Kikyo:** She stole my man too.

**May:** Who's your man?

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha

**May:** Dog-ears?

**Kikyo:** ??? Yeah.

**May:** No way! That's mean!

**Kikyo:** Yes.

May: Let's get outta here.

**Sango, Kikyo, & Ayame**: Agreed.

(They walk off)

**Kagome:** ...

**Dawn:** ...

**Kagome:** Wanna be friends?

**Dawn:** Sure!

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** This cannot be good.

**Skitty:** What?

**Fyre:** Dawn and Kagome being friends.

**Skitty:** Yikes.

**Fyre:** Yup

**Skitty:** So...

**Fyre:** Let's check in on Sango's group.

-With Sango's Group-

**Sango:** So...any ideas where the freak is?

**Kikyo:** Nope.

**Ayame:** Uh-uh.

**Sango:** Swell.

**May:** Hey...did you hear that?

**Sango, Kikyo, & Ayame:** What?

**Unknown voice:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**May:** THAT! I think that's...Soledad!

**Kikyo:** So she's not dead?

**Ayame: **Not yet.

**Sango:** We should go help.

(No one moves)

**Sango:** Well?

**May:** Well what?

**Sango:** Isn't anyone gonna help?

**Kikyo:** Not me. I don't have my purifying arrows.

**Ayame:** I'm out.

**May:** I don't have my Pokemon, and even if I did I wouldn't go near Harley.

**Sango:** So we're gonna let her die?

**May:** Sure. Why not?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** `Cause if you let her die then I'll make Harley your roommate! Remember: no killing unless done by the hosts!

**May:** *%$!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Language! Language, May, language!

**May:** Grrrr...

**Sango:** Hey...where's Kirara?

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** That's a good question.

-Somewhere else-

**Bankotsu:** You're willing to help us?

**Kirara:** Meow meow mew. (Oh yes.)

**Jakotsu:** Why? Isn't your friend Sango one of them?

**Kirara:** Mew. Mew meow mi meow mew. (Yes. But those humans are SO annoying!)

**Bankotsu:** Yes. They are.

**Kirara:** Meow mew. (You're human, though)

**Bankotsu:** I'm a heartless killer. Heartless killers don't count.

**Kirara:** (thinks it over) Meow mew meow meow. (Good point.)

**Jakotsu:** Kitty! Squee! (hugs kitty)

**Kirara: **Meow...mew... (Help...me...)

**Bankotsu:** Sorry. Can't. Jakotsu would skewer me if I stopped him from hugging the kitty.

**Kirara:** (death-glare)

**Bankotsu:** O.o

* * *

**Makes you wonder what they're up to.**

**Reveiw and you get a cookie :D**


	5. Whoo

**I got bored of bolding the names after a while, plus I have to go soon. So I'll finish later.**

**Disclaimer (for this chapter and the last one): I own nothing but the mansion and Damien - Okay?**

**Damien: Oh joy.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Damien: ...**

* * *

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** So...

**Skitty:** (chasing tail)

**Fyre:** We didn't get to check in on ONE last group, I think.

**Skitty:** You think?

**Fyre:** One or two, okay? The first group is Sesshomaru's group and the second is Hakudoshi's group. Which group should we check in on first?

**Skitty:** Lord Fluffy! Lord Fluffy! He's SO cute!

**Fyre:** ...You have a boyfriend.

**Skitty:** So?

**Fyre:** Good point.

**Skitty:** :D

**Fyre:** Anyway, since everyone wants to check in on Lord Fluffy, we'll check in on Hakudoshi!

**Skitty:** D:

**Fyre: **I know.

-With Hakudoshi-

**Jaken:** So...uh...where are we going?

**Hakudoshi: **Shutup (hits him over the head with a rock)

**Jaken:** Swquaaa! Where'd you get the rock?!

**Hakudoshi: **Isaid'shutup'!

Jaken: You had sugar again...

**Hakudoshi:** Notsugarcoffee. That'srighttoadwatchagonnadoaboutit? Huhhuh?

**Jaken:** Nothing...

**Hakudoshi:** That'srightIthoughtso

**Jaken:** T-T Save me...

**Hakudoshi:** Noonecansaveyounow! Hahahahahaha!

**Jaken:** ...

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre: **Um...

**Skitty:** Yeah...

**Fyre:** I wonder where he gets the sugar?

**Skitty:** Who knows?

**Fyre:** Gives me a GREAT idea for a game in the next chapter or so...

**Skitty:** Ooh! What is it?

**Fyre:** I'll tell ya later. Now we check in on Fluffy.

**Skitty:** FLUFFY!

-With Fluffy-

**Sesshomaru:** Hn.

**Naraku:** I will kill you!

**Sesshomaru:** Hn.

**Naraku:** I really will!

**Sesshomaru:** Hn. (Turns back on them)

**Gary:** Is that all he can say?

**Paul:** Like I would know?

**Gary & Paul:** (Turn to Drew)

**Drew:** What?

**Gary:** You're in A/N's with him. Can he say anything else?

**Drew:** I don't know. I was in ONE A/N with him before Fyre stopped the notes.

**Paul:** Why?

**Drew:** Why does everyone ask me?!

**Naraku:** (pokes Sesshomaru) Helloooo?

**Sesshomaru:** Grrrr...

**Naraku:** Hehe. This is fun. Poke. Poke. (Pokes him again)

**Gary:** ...

**Drew:** O.o

**Paul:** Is that guy all right in the head?

**Naraku:** Poke poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepokepoke! (Pokes rapidly)

**Sesshomaru:** Stop it you mother *%#&&!

**Naraku:** :O

**Paul:** So he CAN say things besides 'Hn'!

**Gary:** Amazing! He can talk!

**Drew:** ...

**Magic Voice from nowhere:** Of course he can talk! Why couldn't he talk?! He's SESSHOMARU for crying out loud!

**Gary:** I'm guessing Fyre's a Sesshomaru fangirl

**Magic voice from nowhere:** No frickin der you reatrds! XP

**Paul:** Well, 'Hn' is all he's been saying for the past five hours!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** I know! You guys are just idiots!

**Sesshomaru**: Finally someone agrees with me!

**Naraku:** Wee-hee!

**Drew:** ?

**Naraku:** Wee-hee!

**Paul:** What's his problem?

**Drew: **That's what I wanna know.

**Gary: **...Is that a tricycle?

**Drew:** Correction: Is that a PINK tricycle?

**Paul:** Yes it is.

**Gary:** ...

**Drew:** ...

**Sesshomaru:** Kami help me...!

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** D: Poor Fluffy

**Skitty: **Yeah...

**Fyre:** ...

**Skitty:** ...

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Ha-HA! Your little OC may have captured one of us, but there is always more! Hahahahaha!

**Fyre:** Stupid Damien, slacker Pikachu. I thought I sent them to catch you!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Catch US dimwit!

**Fyre:** (twitch)

**Skitty: **I'm gonna hide under the couch. (Hides)

**Magic voice from Nowhere:** Your OC and yellow rat cannot catch us!

**Fyre:** Full of yourself, eh?

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** ...

**Fyre:** In fact, these last voices have been nothing but cocky.

**Magic Voice from nowhere: **Shit.

**Fyre:** I think they blew their cover.

**Skitty:** Can I come out now?

**Fyre:** Sure.

**Sitty:** (comes out.) So...do you think you know who they are yet?

**Fyre:** I have a guess...I need to call Damien. (Pulls out cell phone)

**Skitty:** (waiting)

**Fyre:** Hey. Damien? Pikachu? No, let me talk to Damien. Why? `Cause you're a rat!

**Skitty:** I like mice.

**Fyre:** Rat not mice.

**Skitty:** There's a difference?

**Fyre:** (shrugs) Anyway. Damien? Yeah, it's Fyre. Hey, I have an idea of how to draw out one of those annoying voices...

-With Damien and Pikachu-

**Pikachu:** Pi pi pikachu chu pika? (Are you sure this will work?)

**Damien:** No.

**Pikachu:** ...

**Damien:** Shut up.

**Pikachu:** I didn't say anything...

**Damien:** Did I say you could speak?

Pikachu: (anime sweatdrop)

**Damien:** Hey. Hey voices! I know you can hear me! I have something!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** What?

**Damien:** (holds Pokeball)

**Magic Voice from Nowhere: **A Pokeball? A POKEBALL? Hahahaha!

**Damien:** (smiling) (releases Pokemon)

**Pokemon: **Breon!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Umbreon!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Shut Up!

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** It's my Umbreon!

**Damien:** ...

**Pikachu: **(open-mouthed) It worked...

**Umbreon:** Breon...umbre umbre? (Are...you going to hurt me?)

**Pikachu:** Pi chu pi pika pika chu pi (No, but we're gonna use you as bait.)

**Umbreon:** T-T

(Gary suddenly runs down the hall)

**Gary: **Umbreon!

**Damien: **Gotcha! (Hits big red button)

**Pikachu:** Pi...pika pi chu pikachu? (Hey...where'd that button come from?)

**Damien: **(shrugs)

(A trapdoor opens beneath Gary's feet.)

**Gary:** Shit. (Falls down the trapdoor.)

**Damien:** That's one more voice taken care of.

**Pikachu:** Pika chu pikachu pi pika pika pikachu? (Where does the trapdoor lead?)

**Damien:** I don't know and I don't want to.

**Pikachu:** Pika pika chu pi pikachu. (Let's find the others.)

**Damien:** Yeah.

**Pikachu:** Pi chu pikachu? (Wanna come, Umbreon?)

**Umbreon:** Umbre reon breon umbre. (Sure, why not?)

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre: **Ha! My plan worked! It ACTUALLY worked!

**Skitty:** You didn't think it would work?

**Fyre:** Honestly, no.

**Skitty:** ...

**Fyre:** So...I have news.

**Skitty:** What?

**Fyre:** Another guest!

**Skitty: **Let me guess: Another OC?

**Fyre:** No, my best friend in real life. She'll be known as Shyne.

**Skitty:** ?

**Fyre:** I have this thing with two of my friends. Shyne is, well, Shyne, I'm Fyre, and then our other friend is Rayne.

**Skitty:** Okay...

**Fyre:** We have to find someone tobe Skye...Anyway, here is Shyne!

**Shyne:** Hi ppls! (is jumping up and down like crazy)

**Skitty:** Is she okay...?

**Fyre:** No. No she is not. Suagr. She ate sugar. I think. Or it's coffee. I hope it's not coffee.

(Shyne is a three foot tall midget werewolf. She has smoky gray fur and claws and fangs of ivory. She is wearing designer skinny jeans. She is crazy.)

**Skitty:** ...I think I might run away now.

**Fyre:** Run away and you share a room with Dawn.

**SKitty:** Eeep!

**Shyne:** Muahahahahahahaha--hack! *coughcough* Hehehe. Heh. Heh...

**Skitty:** (anime sweadrop)

**Fyre:** So...let's check in on another group then...?

**Skitty:** Which group?

**Fyre: **Let's ask Shyne! Shyne?

**Shyne: **Rawr! What?

**Fyre:** ...First, do you have rabies?

**Shyne:** ...I don't think so...

**Fyre:** So me a favor: Don't bite anyone. Second, which group do you wanna check in on next?

**Shyne:** Lord Fluffy!

**Skitty:** Fangirl?

**Shyne:** No, he's just cool like that :D

**Fyre:** XD

-With FLuffy-

**Sesshomaru:** Why me?

**Naraku:** Why you what?

**Seeshomaru:** (glaring) Why must I be stuck with such fools?

**Naraku:** I'm not a fool!

**Seeshomaru:** You were poking me, and riding a pink tricycle.

**Naraku:** I still am

**Drew:** Poking him?

**Naraku:** No!

**Paul:** What then?

**Naraku:** Riding the pink tricycle!

**Paul:** ...

**Drew:** ...

**Sesshomaru:** (bangs head against the wall)

**Naraku:** (rides his tricycle in circles around Fluffy)

**Paul:** Hey...

**Drew:** Yeah?

**Paul: **Is he wearing a...dress?

**Drew: **I think he is.

**Paul:** Creepy.

**Drew:** Yes.

**Paul:** Holy...!

**Drew:** What?

**Paul:** His hair is up in pigtails.

**Drew:** O.o

**Paul:** My eyes!

**Naraku:** Hahahahahahahaha!

**Sesshomaru:** T-T

-Narrator's Box-

**Fyre:** D: Poor Fluffy

**Shyne:** Iknowright?

**Fyre:** Don't talk fast.

**Shyne:** Sorry.

**Skitty:** Can I ask something?

**Fyre:** Sure.

**Skitty:** Damien and the rat only caught two of the voices. What about everyone else?

**Fyre:** We just have to wait until they--

**Magic Voice from Nowhere:** Haha! Fools!

**Fyre:** Never mind.

**Magic Voice from Nowhere (MVFN):** Hello Fyre, Skitty...midget werewolf.

**Shyne:** Dwarfwerewolfyoufool!

**MVFN:** ???

**Fyre:** She talks fast when she's mad.

**MVFN:** Ah.

**Shyne:** 'Ah'youfaceyouasshole!

**MVFN:** (twitch)

**MVFM:** I swear if you say ANYTHING I will kill you.

**MVFN:** I'm not an idiot like Ash or Gary.

**MVFN:** Why did we even let them in group?

**MVFN:** Because, if something went wrong then we could use them as decoys while we get away.

**MVFN:** That's right.

**Shyne:** Iftheloservilletrainisgone...SHUTUP!

**MVFN:** I'm not a loser!

**Shyne:** ThenwhyareyouhangingoutwithAshandGary?

**MVFN:** ...

**Shyne:** Ah-ha! Ithoughtso!

**MVFN:** Rrrrrr...

**MVFN:** I warned him. I warned him and he didn't listen.

**Shyne:** `Causehehashisassinhisear!

**MVFN:** Okay! That's it! You're dead!

**Shyne:** Hahahahaha! I'dliketoseeyoutrytokillme!

**MVFN:** You will!

**Shyne:** I'mawerewolfpossiblywithrabies! Don'tmesswithme!

**MVFN:** You are DEAD!

Shyne: XP

MVFN: Raaaaaawwr!

**MVFN:** You're on your own.

**Shyne:** Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Idiotsfoolsretardloosers!

**MVFN:** Aaaaargh! (runs off to find Shyne)

**Fyre:** He just signed his death wish.

**Shyne:** Why?

**Skitty:** Yeah, why?

**Fyre:** Because, there's only one person stupid enough to get in a fight with Shyne. Well, not stupid, not really. Actually, there's only one person with enough anger issues to get in a fight with Shyne.

**Skitty:** Who?

**Fyre:** Paul.

**Skitty:** Ah.

**Shyne:** Can I kill him?

**Fyre:** Later.

**Shyne:** Yay!

**Skitty:** ...

**Fyre:** Shut up now. I gotta call Damien. (Calls Damien) Hey Damien, we found another voice. Yeah, Paul. He should be coming your way. Yes I want you to catch him. Kay. Bye. Fine. Tell the rat I said hi. Okay. Bye.

**Shyne:** Now what?

**Fyre:** Now we check in on Damien and Pikachu and Umbreon X3

**Skitty:** What?

**Fyre: **I loves Umbreon.

**Skitty:** ...

**Fyre:** But I loves Absol and Charizard more.

**Shyne:** Hahahahahaha!

**Skitty:** wtf?

**Fyre:** Don't ask me. I don't have a clue.

-With Damien, Pikachu, and Umbreon-

**Damien:** "He should be coming your way" she says. Well, we've been waiting for two hours and nothing.

**Pikachu:** Pika pi. (She lied.)

**Umbreon:** Breon umbre umbre breo? (I know, right?)

**Damien:** Hey...is that him?

**Pikachu:** Pika? Pi pi pikachu! (What...? Yeah, that's him!)

**Umbreon:** Breo breo umbre umbre! (GET HIM!)

**Paul:** Get out of my way! (is holding a giant spear)

**Pikachu: **Pikachu pi chu pi pi pika? (Where the hell did he get the spear?)

**Damien: **Probably from one of the knight armor thingies here in the mansion.

**Pikachu: **Pi pika chu pikachu "pi pika"? (Wasn't one of the rules "no killing"?)

**Damien:** Yeah.

**Pikachu:** T-T

**Umbreon:** Breon umbre umbre breon! (Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!)

**Pikachu:** Pika pika pi chu pikachu?! (Since when are you my trainer?!)

**Umbreon: **Umbre breo! (Just do it!)

**Pikachu: **(uses Thunder Wave)

**Paul: **(is paralyzed) Damn you.

**Damien:** (hit big red button TWCIE!)

Paul: (Falls down trapdoor) Daaaaamn yooooouuu!

Pikachu: Pika pi? (Why twice?)

Damien: Because Ash is still tied up somewhere. Now Paul and Ash are in the same dungeon as Gary.

Umbreon: Umbre! Breon bre umbre umbre! (C'mon! Let's find the others!)

-Narrator's Box-

Fyre: Well...they caught Paul.

Skitty: Yeah...

Shyne: But what about everyone else?

Fyre: They'll show up...eventually.

MVFN: I hate you.

Fyre: What? Is there only one left?

MVFN: Noooooo...roughly five.

Fyre: Roughly?

MVFN: WHen you catch them you'll understand.

Fyre: ...

MVFN: "Anotheronebitesthedust! Anotheronebitesthedust! Andanotheronegone, andanotheronegone! Andanotheronebitesthedust!

Fyre: wtf?

Skitty: I second that "wtf?"!

Shyne: I love that song! (sings along)

MVFN: Oh dammit. If you say another word...

MVFN: Anotheronebitesthedust! Anotheronebitesthedust! Andanotheronegoneandanotheronegone!

Fyre: Hehehehehe.

MVFN: What?!

Fyre: I know who that is.

MVFN: ... (runs away)

MVFN: Andanotheronebitesthedust!

Fyre: That's Hakudoshi.

Skitty: How can you tell?

Fyre: He's talking fast. Hakudoshi's the only who had sugar--which btw means he broke a rule. He must be punished--so naturally it's him.

Shyne: Mwahahahahaha! Hakudoshi'scool! (keeps singing along)

Skitty: You're friends are crazy.

Fyre: I know. Now I must call Damien. (Calls Damien) We found another one. Yup, already. It's Hakudoshi. Yeah, go get him. Now. Bye.

Skitty: Now what?

Fyre: Now we check in on Sango's group.

Shyne: (is still singing along)

-With Sango's Group-

Sango: Proceed down the hall with caution.

Ayame: Got it.

Kikyo: Right.

May: I can't believe we're doing this.

Kikyo: Either that or room with the freak. Your choice.

May: I'm glad we're doing this.

Ayame: Me too.

Sango: Shh. (Stops at corner.) I think I see them. Look.

(Soledad is cornered at the end of the hall. Harley is talking on and on about something to do with makeup. Tracy is curled up in a corned, shivering and twitching, saying "There's no place like home, there's no place like home.")

May: Isn't that line from the Wizard of Oz?

Kikyo: Yeah, it is.

Ayame: He must be really scared.

Sango: Yeah. Got your weapons, everyone?

Everyone: Yeah. (Holds up their weapons)

(Kikyo is holding a spear, Ayame a pitchfork, May a butcher knife, and Sango a battle axe.)

-Narrator's Box-

Fyre: Where'd they get the weapons?

Shyne: (shrugs)

Skitty: (sigh) Ayame found the pitchfork in a toolshed, Kikyo got the spear from a suit of armor, May got the knife from the kitchen, and I don't know where Sango got the battle axe. As far as I know, we don't have any in the mansion.

Fyre: O.o

Shyne: Go Sango!

Fyre: o.O

-With Sango's Group-

Sango: Good. Now...CHARGE!

Everyone: Raaaaaaaaaarg!

May: "Rarg"?

Sango: Don't ask.

May: (shrugs) Raaaaaaaaaarg!

Harley: What now?

Ayame: Die foul beast! (stabs with pitchfork)

Harley: That's not nice.

Kikyo: Shut up. (Stabs Harley with spear)

Harley: Okay now, that HURT!

May: Good! Let's see if this will hurt too! (stabs knife into his back)

Harley: Owww!

Kikyo: What the hell?!

Ayame: He won't die!

Harley: Why are you all so mean? I just wanna be friends!

Sango: Can it freak! (Hits over the head with flat of axe)

Harley: (falls unconscious)

Soledad: Thank you!

Tracy: There's no place like home...there's no place like home...

Kikyo: Is he okay?

Ayame: No.

Kikyo: I meant okay in the head.

Ayame: Oh! I don't know.

Soledad: No. He's not.

Kikyo: Kay then.

Fyre: (poofs in out of nowhere) Hi ppls! You...won!

May: Won what?

Fyre: (slaps face) Hmmm...since the four of you attacked Harley together, you get to choose whoever you want to be your roommate! Especcially since Skitty can't be everyone's roommate...

Ayame: Cool!

Fyre: So...pick. Oh wait, I have to bring everyone here first! (claps twice)

-Poppopopopopopopopopopopop!-

(Everyone magically appears)

Misty: What...?

Damien: Where are we?

Pikachu: Pi pika? (Huh what?)

Fyre: Hello! We have our winners...

Koga: What?

Fyre: ... (is staring at Naraku)

Everyone: (stares at Naraku)

Naraku: (is riding his pink tricycle in a pink frilly dress with his hair in pigtails)

Sesshomaru: See what I have to put up with?!

Fyre: It's okay.

Sesshomaru: It's not okay!

Skitty: Is he having a nervous breakdown?

Fyre: I don't know. I'm not a doctor.

Miroku: (shifty eyes.)

Fyre: You have another magazine don't you?

Miroku: I don't know what you're talking about...

Brock: Yeah you do.

Miroku: Shh!

Brock: You let me read it earlier!

Miroku: (slaps face)

Fyre: Hand it over.

Miroku: Uh... (give magazine)

Fyre: (snaps fingers)

Magazine: (bursts into flame) Aaaaaaaaahhh! Miroku! Why?! Why Miroku?! (turns to ashes)

Everyone: O.o

Paul: Did that magazine...?

Drew: Yeah.

Gary: Scary.

Hakudoshi: Nonotreally. Narakudoesscarierthings.

Shyne: ...

Pikachu: ???

Hakudoshi: Youdon'twannaknow

Fyre: No, I don't think we do.

Misty: Can we get this over with?

Fyre: Wait one moment. Damien... (whispers something in his ear)

Damien: Okay. (handcuffs Hakudoshi)

Hakudoshi: Heywhatthehell?!

Damien: Fyre tells me you're one of the voices?

Hakudoshi: Yeahsowhat?!

Damien: Then you're gonna get punished!

Hakudoshi: XP

Damien: Don't take it too personally. I tied Ash up and left him in a hallway for like...a chapter. Then I dropped him, Gary, and Paul into the dungeon via trapdoor.

Hakudoshi: Consideringthatmypunishmentisbetter.

Damien: Yeah. But Fyre is still gonna hurt you later.

Hakudoshi: ...That'sokayIaccept--LETGOOFMEYOUJACKASS!

Fyre: ...Anyway, the winners are Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and May. Now they choose their roomates. Or they can have no roommates. I don't care.

Sango: I'd choose Kirara, but I don't know where she is.

Fyre: So...

Sango: I choose no roomate.

Fyre: Whatever.

Kikyo: I don't want a roommate either.

Fyre: Kay.

Ayame: May, wanna be roommates?

May: Okay!

Fyre: And there we go! Everyone else, now you are assigned roommates.

Everyone else: (groans)

Fyre: Okay, when I give you your roommate, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND GO CLAIM A ROOM! Okay, everyone clear on that?

Paul: Whatever. Just give us our roommates.

Fyre: Pushy pushy. Okay, here it is: Ash and Gary, Shyne and Skitty, Kagura and Misty, Brock and Hakudoshi, Naraku and Miroku, Dog-ears and Koga, Kagome and Dawn, Damien and Pikachu, Paul and Drew, Kanna and Soledad, Tracy and Jaken, and if they show up, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Sesshomaru has suffered enough from being in a group with Naraku, so he gets no roommate. And when Kirara shows she can either room with Sango or Shyne and Skitty. Complains begin...now!

Gary: Why am I stuck with Ashy-boy?!

Fyre: It's part of your punishment, Mr. Voice.

Paul: Question, why am I stuck with Drew? We don't know each other. Isn't your purpose to drive us insane?

Fyre: Bad question. Yeah, it is. But ya know what? Both of you arogant, and then Paul, you get mad easily, and Drew likes provoking poeple with insults. So I figure you'll help me do my job without realizing it.

Paul: I've said it before and I'll say it again: I hate you

Fyre: :D Happyhappyjoyjoy

Drew: ???

Fyre: Shut up.

Drew: I didn't say anything...

Fyre: Heyheyhey! I need a roommate...Damien!

Damien: What?

Fyre: I need you to run an errand!

Damien: Is that all I'm good for?

Fyre: Yes, now listen up (whispers in his ear)

Damien: (stares) Serious?

Fyre: Yes.

Damien: Okay...

(disappears down the hall)

Shyne: What'd you ask?

Fyre: You'll see...

(Damien reappears with a Pokeball in his hand)

Gary: Okay, whose Pokeball did you steal this time?

Misty: wtf Gary?

Gary: She stole my Umbreon's Pokeball and used it to trick me!

Misty: I don't see anything wrong with that.

Gary: T-T

Fyre: Okay Damien, release the Pokemon!

Damien: ... (releases Pokemon)

Pokemon: Roselia! (Hello!)

Fyre: Roselia! Squee! (hugs Roselia)

Drew: My Roselia!

Gary: Get over it. You won't be getting it back anytime soon.

Drew: T-T

Fyre: :D

Misty: ...

May: Are we missing something?

Fyre: I have an obsession with Roselia.

May: ...

Fyre: They are cute and huggable! :D

May: ...

Fyre: They are! Have YOU ever hugged one?

May: No...

Fyre: Here. Hug Roselia. (Hands Roselia to May)

May: ... (hugs Roselia) Hey, Roselia is huggable!

Fyre: Told you. They're cool too.

Roselia: Rose Roselia! (Yes, we are!)

Fyre: Skitty, I want you to teach Roselia how to speak human.

Skitty: ? Okay.

Roselia: Rose! (Cool!)

Ayame: ...Can I hug Roselia too?

May: Sure. Here.

Ayame: (hugs Roselia)

Roselia: Rose rose roselia rose! (I feel so loved!)

Fyre: XD

Kanna: ...

Ayame: Yes Kanna. You can hug Roselia toi.

Kanna: ^^

Fyre: Bigger XD

Drew: What is this, the Hug Roselia Holiday?

Fyre: That's a good idea. Today it is officially the Hug Roselia Holiday. You can give Roselia more than one hug today, but EVERYONE must hug Roselia today, at least once.

Roselia: Roselia rose rose! (Cool new holiday!)

Shyne: Myturnmyturn! (Hugs Rselia)

Fyre: Kayz. Shyne and Skitty, me and ROselia are gonna be your extra roommates okay?

SKitty: Why?

Fyre: Cause everyone else is either annoying, stupid, a kill-joy, or all of the above.

Skitty. O.o

Shyne: Huhumwhat?

* * *

**R&R please!**


	6. Happy BDay, AshWriter!

**Happy Day Later B-Day Ash-Writer! X3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Damien. Go away.**

* * *

Fyre: Hi hi persons that mean absolutely nothing to me!

Shyne: (whispers something in Fyre's ear)

Fyre: Oh...what?

Shyne: (whispers)

Fyre: What do you mean hat was the wrong greeting?

Shyne: (points to script)

Fyre: ...Oh...um...ehehehehe...oops.

Damien: (walks into the room suddenly) Now what did she do?

Shyne: Insulted the readers

Damien: Ouch. The Network might cut your salary for that...

Fyre: Wait...since when do we get paid...?

Damien: Um... (runs away)

Fyre: GET THE EFF BACK YOU SON OF A-- I mean...

Shyne: (smacks face) Ugh!

Fyre: (coughs) Anyway...bring in the victims!

-Popopopopopopopop!-

Fyre: I could've sworn we had more pops last time...

Shyne: (shrugs)

Fyre: Anyway...

Inuyasha: Just get it over with...

Koga: I'm with Dog-shit on this one.

Paul: (grunts)

Fyre: ...Anyway...

-Poof!-

Shyne: I thought we got rid of that poof

Fyre: (whispers) Me too...

Damien: (suddenly appears again) Oops. I think I pressed the wrong button...

Fyre: Whatever. Erm...listen...

(smoke clears and a girl Ash's age in a knee-high red dress, trainers, red cap, and cream belt with blonde hair and blue eyes appears)

Drew: Whot the hell is she?

May: (throws rok) Manners, idiot!

Drew: (is hit) Ow...

Domino: Where am I? And where's Saphera?

Everyone else: Who?!

Fyre: Her dragon. Oops! I forgot her! O.O; Sorry!

-Pop!-

Shyne: There we go! Back to normal!

Fyre: (cough) Anyway...this is Domino, Ash-Writer's character. And her dragon Saphera.

Sesshomaru: Since when do you hand out favors?

Fyre: Since never. But it's Ash-writer's Birthday...and she seems really cool :D

Saphera: (growls at Misty)

Misty: ...?

Domino: Hush, Saphera! Don't make me shrink you!

Saphera: (cowers)

Misty: Bad dragon (sticks tongue out)

Domino: Okay, that does it. Saphera, use Dragon Rage!

Saphera: (uses Dragon Rage)

Misty: (coughs) ...Ouch.

Guys: Wow.

Damien: Yah...

Fyre: (throws brick)

Damien: (is brick'd) OUch...

Hakudoshi: Okaysowhatcanshedo?

Fyre: Huh?

Shyne: I can translate! He asked about her special talent.

Fyre: Oh. She's a Dragon Rider X3

Shyne: w00t! Go Dragons! (gives Domino a random high-five)

Domino: ...Okay...so I have a question...

Fyre: Shoot.

Domino: WHERE THE HECK AM I AND WHY?!?!?!?!

Fyre: Would you like that answered in order, ma'am?

Domino: Not funny.

Fyre: (shrugs) Had to try, didn't I? Anyway, you're in my mansion of doom and torture and you're here for several main reasons. 1) We bored and wanted a new co-host 2) We needed new methods of torture and 3) Dragon riders rule!

Domino: ...(stares at everyone) Ok I'm just going to get some very nice men with a very big net.

Fyre: lolumwhat?

Ash: Ok we'll stop as long as you only use your dragon for protecting, defense, and DON'T use them on me...

Fyre: Say huh?

Shyne: ???

Domino: fine fine fine but that's NOT very nice! (growls at misty along with Saphera)

Fyre: (whispers) What are they talking abut?

Shyne: (whispers as well) I dunno. I wasn't paying attention!

Fyre: (cough) Anyway...we have a challenge from Ash-writer...

Inuyasha: Joy.

Koga: I'm with him...sadly...

Fyre: Lulz. So...challegne: Pair up in teams. Find something to glide with -like a glider or something -and then just glide! Best glider wins.

Shyne: Duh.

Sesshomaru: Though I dread the answer...what are the teams?

Fyre: ...Erm...

Ash: Can I partner up with Domino?!

Shyne: Why does it matter?

Ash: She has a dragon (edges towrds Domino)

Fyre: (glances nervously at Misty) (whispers) We took away her mallets...right...?

Damien: Um...yeah. We took away everything even slightly lethal when they first got here.

Fyre: (whispers) Good. All right, fine. Go ahead, Ash.

Misty: (fumes)

Everyone else: (groaning and moaning and angry mutters and curses and threats)

Fyre: ...SHUDDAP!!!!

Everyone: (is instantly silenced)

Damien: Still can't get over how she does that. (shakes head)

Shyne: Well, you will soon.

Fyre: So...I will assign teams then...?

Everyone: (moaning)

Fyre: SHUT THE EFF UP!!! Okay, so listen up! Stand next to your assigned partner when I call.

Gary: Were these chosen by random?

Fyre: Um...um yeah...sure...let's go with that... (shifty eyes)

Paul: You sure?

Fyre: (flashback sequence)

-Flashback-

Shyne: (is pairing up everyone that hates the other or something similar)

Damien: Ooh! Ooh! Pair these two up!

Shyne: ...You sound like an excited school girl

Daimen: ... (gray eyes flash red)

Shyne: Oh (beep) it. (runs away)

Damien: (chases)

(after a little while Damien gets bored and leaves)

Shyne: Phew. (goes back to the list) Lulz, so not random.

-End Flashback-

Fyre: Uh uh Yeah...I'm sure...anyway pay attention and don't whine until I finish. Okay...

Shyne: Get on with it.

Fyre: XP Ash with Domino, duh. Inuyasha with Koga (hahahaha!), Kagome with Kikyo (interesting, Shyne...), Sango with Bankotsu (righteous, Shyne!), Kanna and Hakudoshi (...Odd...), Kagura and Sesshomaru...! (Oh yeas), Jaken and Naraku (Match made in heaven, lulz, or is it hell...?), Ayame and...Jakotsu (ah, whatever). So...that's from Inuyasha. Did I miss anyone?

Shyne: I don't know. I wasn't listening.

Fyre: Anyway...Kirara will be with...hmm, I don't know. We'll worry about that later. From Pokemon...: Dawn and Brock (Um...?), Soledad and Harley (You must really dislike Soledad, eh Shyne?), May and Drew (of course, lulz), and...Pikachu and Skitty (sorry, I don't want Pikachu to suffer, being stuck with Paul and all...)

Damien: You forgot Paul.

Shyne: Did not.

Gary: I thought you said this was random.

Fyre: So we lied. Big whoop. Paul can be with Tracy.

Paul: Joy (sarcasm)

Tracy: (still traumotized) There's no place like home...there's no place like home...

Paul: (moans)

Misty: What about me?

Gary: And me?

Fyre: ...

Gary and Misty: No way in effing hell!

Fyre: Well...if Shyne is okay with it...Gary can go with her and Misty with Damien...?

Damien: What about you?

Fyre: I can go by myself. I'm the authoress, remember? I don't need to follow the rules :D

Everyone: ...

Domino: Is she usually like this...?

Damien: Yeah...

Shyne: But you'll get used to it :D

Fyre: NOW FIND YOUR GLIDERS!!!

Everyone: (scatters)

-HALF AN HOUR LATER!-

Fyre: So...you all found your gliders? Good, good. Let's see what you picked...

(Koga and Inuyasha: glider that is half silver and half black; Kags and Kik: red and white glider with a soul collerctor/Shikon jewel shard pattern; San an Ban: black and red glider with an image of Banryu and Hiraikotsu - and Kirara is flying with them on Ban's shoulder; Kanna and Hakudoshi: pale lavender glider with white lilies; Kagu and Sessh: black with a white feather imprint; Jaken and Naraku: black with a Baboon's face; Ayame and Jakotsu: Pink...and yellow)

Shyne: Pretty good choices...

Damien: Yea...

-From Pokemon...-

(Ash and Domino: will be riding Saphera; Dawn and Brock: pale gray with an Onix and Piplu imprint; Soledad and Harley: Purple with a Lapras on it; May and Drew: they'll be riding Flygon; Pikachu and Skitty: pink with yellow thunderbolts; Tracey and Paul: dark blue with an Elekid and Scyther imprint; Gary and Shyne: rainbow colored with a Suicune imprnt; Damien and Misty: blue with a bubble pattern)

May: What about you, Fyre?

Fyre: I'm riding meh Dragonite, Darsole X3

Drew: Darsole...?

Fyre: I nickname all my Pokemon, okay? Gotta a problem with that?

Gary: Kind of...

Fyre: What was that?

Gary: Nothing...

Fyre: Thought so...well?

Drew: ...No...

Saphera: (grows to a larger size (sorta like Kirara can shrink and grow))

Ash: Whoa! (says this as he climbs on and holds Domino around the waist, who is sitting in front of him)

Misty: (glares angrily)

Fyre: Ugh...if you're done please...everyone get ready!!! (releases Darsole, a lvl 70 male Dragonite)

(Everyone climbs and straps into their gliders, or climbs onto their Pokemon)

Fyre: Everyone, get ready, get set, go!!!

-BAM!-

Shyne: (as te gliders go into the air) What was that?

Fyre: (shrugs) A pistol?

Shyne: ...

Gary: (starts pryaing)

Fyre: Lulz. Looks like your partner is getting the cold feet, eh?

Shyne: He'd better not make us loose!

Gary: (prays harder and faster)

Jaken: Hmmm...you know...this is kind of fun...

Naraku: Oh? Do tell.

Jaken: Oh...you know. Just gliding and floating so peacfully with the wind in your hair...

Fyre: How would you know how that feels? You have no hair.

Jaken: I used to.

Shyne: O.o

Damien: He's not serious, right...?

Fyre: Who knows anymore?

Misty: ...

Damien: ...(not paying attention)

Fyre: (throws rock)

Shyne: (glares at Damien)

Damien: (is rock'd) Eh? Oh...oh! What's wrong Misty? (is trying really hard to sound like he cares)

Misty: (glares at Ash and Domino, who are in the lead)

Damien: Oh. Jealous?

Misty: Kind of...

Damien: Don't worry about it. He's so clueless I bet he doesn't even know Domino likes him.

Misty: That doesn't make me feel better.

Damien: Sorry... (is sound like he cares now)

Fyre: :|

Shyne: (beep)

Gary: What?

Shyne: Just look.

Fyre: (is jealous now too)

Gary: Eep. (tries to hide behind Shyne, then remembers they're on a glider, so he grabs the glider bar thing tightly)

Shyne: She's jealous...which is not good. We'll all be caught in the cross fire!!!!

May: What now?

(Shyne's and Gary's glider is now even with Drew's Flygon)

Shyne: Love triangles. Domino and Misty both LIKE Ash, but he's too clueless to understand. So Fyre's trying to cheer Misty up but her plan backfires because it seems that Damien is caring a little too much for her personal liking.

Drew: Since when does she like Damien?

Shyne: Since always. It's just hard to tell because of her spazztic, violent, and sarcastic nature. But underneath it all, deep down - really REALLY deep down--

Fyre: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!

Darsole: Awwwroooawr!!! (So can I!)

Shyne: ...anyway, underneath all tht violence and sarcasm, she's really nice. But she get's jealous easily. .

(Eventually, Shyne and Gary, Domino and Ash, and Fyre are neck to neck, until Gary, still scared of Fyre's jealousy, forgets to help turn the glider and they crash into a tree.)

Shyne: ...

Gary: Ow... (rubs head)

Fyre: That must have hurt.

Domino: Big time.

Ash: What?

Shyne: As soon as I untangle myself, you are SO dead, Gary.

Gary: Eep...T-T

(Finally Saphera outpaces Darsole since she has more expirience and pulls ahead easily and wins)

Fyre: (as she lands) Damn. Oh well, you did your best, right Darsole? And second place isn't...so bad.

Shyne: (from the tree) BETTER THAN GETTING STUCK IN A TREE LIKE AN OVERSIZED KITE!

Fyre: ...So...how did everyone enjoy that?

Kagome: It was fun. And, surprisingly, Kikyo and I got along well :D

Kikyo: Yes...surprisingly. But that ends now that we're on the ground.

Kagome: Yes. It does.

(they walk in seperate directions)

Fyre: Where's Wolf-cur and Dog-shit?

Sesshomaru: They were the first to drop out.

Kagura: Kept on fighting until they just crashed. It was hilarious XD

Fyre: I wish I saw it...

Ash: Whoo-hoo! We won! (kisses Domino's cheeck)

Everyone: (gasps)

Fyre: Brainlessidiotdidwhatnow?

Shyne: He did not...

Damien: ...He did.

Misty: (fuming) (goes up to Ash and slaps his cheeck)

Ash: wtf was that for?!

Misty: For cheating, you two-timer!!!!

Ash: We aren't dating though! And who said anything about love?!

Misty: (glares angrily) (tears begin forming in her eyes)

Shyne: That was kind of harsh...

Fyre: Even on my level. I'd never say anything like THAT! Or at least, not the way Ash said it.

Shyne: Mm-hmm.

Fyre: I'm cruel and heartless, but I'd let someone down easy. That was just cold.

Misty: (runs to her room)

Everyone else: ...

May: Aww...poor Misty.

Ayame: I know. And it hurts to even watch! (starts crying)

Kagome: Eeek! What's wrong?

Ayame: (sniffs) Sorry for being mean earlier, and don't take this sthe wrong way but...(sniff) it just reminded me of my problem, becase I have red hair too and Koga has black hair, and he kept saying I was lying about that Lunar rainbow promise...but I wasn't!

Kagome: It's okay. I'm not offended. And Koga! You are dead!

Koga: (turns pale)

(Kikyo, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame get pitchforks and torches and chase Koga)

Fyre: Ash you dope! You made two girl cry! (flails arms angrily, then runs to catch up with Misty)

Damien: Damned Ash! (follows Fyre)

Gary: What's her problem?

Shyne: Misty is her favorite Pokemon character, I guess.

Paul: Why...?

Shyne: (shrugs) Probably cuz she's not a whiny little prep who has to depend on others, maybe.

May and Dawn: HEY!

Shyne: What?

Ash: (blinks) But...what I do?

Dawn: A few clues, idiot: 1) She liked you...REALLY liked you. 2) She wanted a relationship with you...you know, a couple of dates 3) You kissed the dragon freak! Um...oops...

Domino: (eyes start watering and she runs to her room, which she shares with Shyne and Fyre, because that's where the female hosts stay)

Kanna, Kagura, Jakotsu, Naraku, and Hakudoshi: DAMN YOU DAWN! DAMN YOU TOO HELL! (then they run after Domino)

Dawn: Why am I damned?

Ash, Brock, Drew, May, Paul, Harley, Soledad, Pikachu, Tracy, and Gary: You got rid of the DRAGON RIDER! Her dragon will kill you now!

Dawn: Dammit...

Everyone else remaining: (goes to check on both Misty and Domino)

Shyne: (best cheesy announcer voice) What will happen now? Is Damien in love? Or is just a crush? What about Ash and Domino? And Ash and Misty? And when will my voice go back to normal.... (voice fades away)

* * *

**Lulz. Hope you liked it, Ash-Writer. Happy Birthday, again, late....but...whatever.**

**If it's your birthday let me know and I'll put you in as an OC (give me your nickname, description, and personality) for a chapter, cuz we have no more room for new hosts...but a guest for a chapter is better than nothing amIright?**

**Anyways...R&R**


	7. The Problem with Golf Carts

**Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!! Update! Hahahaha. 20 pages on word....so YOU"D BETTER LIEK IT!!!!!!!!!! Bleh...to many pages for me to bold it .**

**Newayz...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! TORTURE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! .**

* * *

(After the previous night's events...Fyre has called an assembly in the living room. Fyre is in the middle of the room, with Shyne next to her, Damien in an armchair, Domino on one end of a small couch, with everyone else scattered around the room (Inuyasha is sitting dog-like on the back of the couch and Koga is leaning against a wall, while Sesshomaru is trying not to explode, and Misty is sitting in a chair with her back to everyone else with Ash standing, confused, in the corner))

Fyre: Ahem. Because of last night's...shocking turn for the worst...and the fact that two of the girls, Misty and Domino, were sent crying to their rooms (coughcoughAshandDawncoughcough)

Everyone else: Boo! Boo! (throws random tomatoes at Dawn and Ash)

Fyre: ANYway, because of that, we're gonna take it easy today. Just a small day-long break from the torture...and stuff.

Koga: Wait...are you serious?

Kagura: I'm with wolf-boy on this one. This sounds just too good to be true.

Fyre: Ah...no. I'm very serious.

Shyne: She is. You can tell by the fact she's not smiling evilly.

Damien: Or laughing wickedly.

Fyre: (scowls) Anyway, at eight p.m. exactly everyone's to meet back here. We're gonna have games and crap to hopefully welcome our new host and get everyone to more or less get along

Shyne: Meanwhile, we have an Olympic sized pool (Olympic, right Fyre?)

Fyre: (sighs) Yes, Shyne.

Shyne: Ah, good. So yeah, an Olympic sized pool and a pool sized Jacuzzi, with slides for the pool.

Damien: And a basketball court and soccer field.

Fyre: We also have a paintball war section and a Pokemon Battlefield for the PokeDorks--

Pokemon Cast: HEY!

Shyne: Shaddap!

Fyre: And a sparring field--hand to hand and swordsmanship--and an archery field for the InuGeeks.

InuYasha Cast: (glares angrily)

Fyre: Oh! And we also have a golf course.

Gary: Why the hell would we want to play golf?!

Shyne: Who said it was to play?

Drew: Then why else would there be a golf course?

Fyre: Eh. We have golf carts. Small but hard. And painful. If you get hit. Do the math.

Inuyasha: (wicked grin)

Naraku: (is riding his tricycle in circles around Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (is trying really hard not to explode)

Fyre: So. Yeah. Try not to kill each other.

Everyone: Whatever!

Fyre: I SAID TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER!!!!!!!

Everyone: OKAY OKAY!!! (are scared now)

InuYasha: (as everyone goes outside) What's up with her?

Kagome: She's jealous.

Inuyasha: Of what?

Kagome: ...

Kikyo: What did we ever see in him?

Kagome: Cute doggy ears?

Kikyo: Ah, yes. I remember now. Those ARE cute doggy ears.

Kagome: I know. I'm gonna go the pool! (runs off)

Kikyo: (wanders off to the archery field)

Misty: (is just standing there angrily)

Damien: You okay?

Misty: Not really. (looks the other way)

Damien: (follows gaze)

(Off near the cliff everyone jumped off to hand glide are Ash, Domino, and some other people, all looking ready for another gliding race)

Damien: Oh.

Misty: Yeah.

Damien: ...Wanna go hit people with golf carts?

Misty: I thought only hosts could do that?

Damien: Yeah, and I'm a host. And if you're with me, then technically it's okay.

Shyne: And technically, Fyre will murder you.

Damien: ?

Shyne: (shakes head) Boys. (walks away)

Fyre: (is at the combat field) ALL RIGHT WHO WANTS TO FIGHT WITH ME, EH EH EH?!?!?!?!

Koga: (whispers) She scares me.

Inuyasha: Yah.

Fyre: WHAT DID YOU JACKASSES SAY?!?!?! (is engulfed with a demonic aura)

Inuyasha and Koga: Nothing... (inches away)

Fyre: (glares angrily) Hey! Hey, you! Yeah, you! Come on. We're fighting! On the field. NOW!

(Looking scared, Jaken gets on the field with the Staff of Two Heads (all weapons and Pokemon and Pokeballs and crap are temporarily returned for now)

Jaken: ...Do I have to...?

Fyre: NOW!

Jaken: Eeeep! (fumbles with the staff of two heads)

(Fyre choose a large black iron flexible, snake-like blade similar to Jakotsu, but it can also fold together into a boomerang like Hiraikotsu and when in sword form is as large as Banryu, but lightweight as Tetsusaiga)

Fyre: DIE!

Jaken: Awp!

(Fyre swings her sword (called Karuba) in a downwards motion and sends a shockwave similar to the Wind Scar, except with long black and red flames that propel a massive silver wind blade forwards, and the entire thing is engulfed with black-and-purpled sparks of electricity (this is called Ikazuchi Hi no Kizu, or Flaming Thunder Scar, basically (sounds better in Japanese X3))

Jaken: EEEEK! (is roasted)

Shyne: Ooh! Pretty fireworks!

Fyre: NEXT!

Inuyasha: O.O

Koga: (prays)

(They shove each other i front of the other until both on in the battlefield)

Fyre: Hehehehehehehe. IKAZUCHI HI NO KIZU!!!!

Inuyasha: Ow (faints)

Koga: Ungh... (falls over)

Fyre: Hehehehehe. Who's next?

Sesshomaru: O.O (runs away)

Kagura: Uh...uh, I just remembered...I have to get my fan cleaned!

Fyre: You (beep)! Your fan is mostly paper! You clean it and it dissolves!

Kagura: ... (runs away)

Fyre: Eff it all. (sheathes Karuba and leaves angrily)

Shyne: I fear for all of humanity.

Sango: O.o

Ayame: I think I'm going to hide now.

May: (nods) Yeah...

-On the Golf Field-

Damien: Do you wanna drive?

Misty: Eh, why not? (starts driving)

Damien: Not so slow! Hit the pedal and let's go kill someone!

Misty: ...Okay.

Shyne: Again, I fear for all of humanity (appears in the backseat of the golf cart)

Damien: When did you get here?!

Shyne: Just now, but I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?

Misty: No.

Damien: ...T^T

Shyne: (punches Damien's shoulder, then disappears)

Damien: Ow. I think everyone's out to get me.

Misty: Like I care? Let's go push people off some cliffs!

Damien: Ooh! Fun!

-With Domino and the Hang Gliders-

Domino: So...does everyone have a hang glider?

Kagura: (who is done running away from Fyre) Yup!

Sesshomaru: (who came with her) Hn.

Kanna: Fun.

Hakudoshi: lolsomuchfunplz

Kanna: ...Shut up.

Hakudoshi: T-T

Ash: Not me.

Domino: ...You're riding with me on Saphera, though, right?

Ash: Uh I guess.

Domino: Yay.

Saphera: (growls) (Yup!)

(The sound of golf cart suddenly fills the air)

Hakudoshi: wtfplz?

Kanna: Someone is coming...to knock us off a cliff.

Kagura: O.O

Sesshomaru: I can never get a break around here.

Misty: Whoo-hoo!

Ash: Was that Misty?

Hakudoshi: Shejustsaid'Woo-hoo'. Weren'tyoulistening?

Ash: ...No?

Hakudoshi: (rolls eyes)

(golf cart comes out of nowhere in a cloud of dust)

Damien: (is grabbing the edge of his seat while trying hard not to fall out)

Misty: (is having too much fun to care)

Golf Cart: (comes to a random stop behind Domino and almost shoves her off the cliff)

Domino: (almost falls)

Saphera: (grabs Domino)

Domino: What the hell?!

Misty: Oops. Hehehehe...

Domino: You did that on purpose!

Misty: Did not!

Domino: SHYNE! FYRE!

-popop!-

Shyne: Uh?

Fyre: What?

Domino: MISTY NEARLY SHOVED ME OFF A CLIFF!

Fyre: Not my problem. Damien is here. He's a host. He was here first. He can deal with it.

-Pop!-

(Fyre vanishes)

Domino: Lotta help she was...

Shyne: Eh. That's just her.

Saphera: Grrrrr... (Shyne?)

Shyne: Leave me out of it please .

Domino: Aren't you gonna do anything?!

Shyne: Only Fyre is capable of issuing punishment. I'll try to talk to her about it...but not now. She's kind of...moody right now. (glares at Damien)

Damien: Eh?

Shyne: Never mind. I'll see what I can do. But for now, just stay away from each other. And Misty.

Misty: Yeah?

Shyne: If I catch you near Domino again...with or without the golf cart...I'll have to punish you. Sorry.

Misty: Whatever. I'm going to the pool. (leaves)

Damien: ... (follows)

Kagura: Oooh! Looks like someone has a crush~!

Random Brick from Nowhere: (falls on Kagura's head)

Kagura: (is random-brick'd)

Shyne: That would be Fyre.

Random Note from Nowhere: (falls)

Shyne: (picks up note and reads it) "Damn Right. -Fyre." Huh. So like her.

Domino: Whatever. Can we start this gliding now, please?

Shyne: Go ahead. I'm not stopping you.

-On the Pokemon Battlefield-

Fyre: Since NO ONE wants to spar with me...how about a Pokemon battle?! Anyone?!

Gary: ... (shoves Paul into the battlefield)

Paul: WTF GARY!?!

Gary: . I'm not risking my personal health.

Paul: So you risk mine?!

Gary: Ja.

Paul: .

Fyre: Hehehehehehehe.

Paul: Can't we talk about this?!

Fyre: Ya know...I never liked you, Paul. I never liked you or Dawn.

Paul: Seriously! Can't we talk?!

Fyre: Nope. Prepare to suffer! Go! Beta! (releases Beta)

Beta: Raaaaiiiichuuuu! (Whoo-hooooo! I'm out!)

Paul: O.o (sends out his Gliscor)

Gliscor: Gli...? (Huh...?)

Paul: Battle time. Try not to die.

Gliscor: O.O

Fyre: Beta! Iron Tail!

Beta: (uses Iron Tail)

Gliscor: (dodges)

Beta: (uses MegaPunch)

Gliscor: (is hit) (faints)

Paul: ...I wonder if its still alive.

Fyre: Eh. Not like I care. WHO'S NEXT?!

Gary: (inches away slowly)

Fyre: (eye twitches)

May: Um...c-can I pass?

Beta: Raiii! (Come on, whimps!) (electricity crackles)

May: O.o (hides in a tree)

Fyre: ...I never knew she could climb like that.

Drew: Neither did I.

Fyre: ...

Drew: I am NOT battling you.

Fyre: Coward.

Drew: Am not. I just don't have a death wish.

Fyre: XP Chicken.

Drew: .

May: Oh, come on, what can it hurt?

Drew: A lot.

May: So?

Drew: Why don't YOU come down here and fight her?!

May: No.

Drew: O.O; Do I have to?

Fyre: If you do, then I'll use a different Pokemon.

Beta: Rai? (Huh?)

Drew: ...Fine.

Fyre: Yes! Beta, return!

Beta: (is returned) Raiichu... (Damn...)

Fyre: (releases Pulser)

Pulser: Blasss!

May: Hmm...big Blastoise.

Drew: O.o May, if I die, I want you to know...

May: Yeah?

Drew: That I blame you for this.

May: :|

Fyre: Hehehehehehehehe...your turn.

Drew: ... (sends out Flygon)

Fyre: A ground type? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Flygon will be easy.

Drew: I'd use Roeselia...but you stole her.

Fyre: Did not. Borrowed.

Drew: Without permission.

Fyre: Exactly.

Drew: :|

Fyre: Bleh. Let's start. Ice beam!

Pulser: (aims cannons and uses Ice beam)

Flygon: (barely dodges)

Fyre: Speedy little bug...

Pulser: (repeatedly uses Ice beam, which Flygon repeatedly dodges)

Sango: ...You're not gettin anywhere like that.

May: Who?

Sango: Both of them. Attacking and dodging...soon Flygon will be too tired and Blastoise won't be able to.

May: Since when do you know anything about Pokemon?

Sango: Since never. But it's common knowledge. Soon someone has to land a direct hit. Really soon.

Fyre: (eye twitch) Okay, this is boring. Rapid Spin!

Pulser: Blaaaasstoise!!! (uses rapid spin)

Flygon: O^O (is hit) (pretends to faint)

Sango: Smart Flygon.

May: Eh.

Pulser: (pokes Flygon with a stick) Blas bla. (Poke poke)

Flygon: (twitches)

Fyre: Well...it's not dead. Not yet. (recalls Pulser) I'm gonna go find someone else to torture. You guys are no fun if you don't fight back. (leaves)

-At the Pool-

(Misty and Kagome are racing back and forth across the pool with seemingly endless energy)

Shyne: Where does all that energy come from?

Miroku: I'd make a guess and say that Misty's anger and the fact Kagome is the reincarnation of a preistess.

Shyne: ...O.O EEEEEEK! PERVY MONK!!! (hits with Hiraikotsu)

Miroku: wtf?!

Sango: (appears out of nowhere) Gimme my Hiraikotsu.

Shyne: ^^; (gives Hiraikotsu back.

Sango: :| (leaves)

Miroku: (rubs head)

Shyne: (snarls) Stay away from me.

Miroku: (runs away)

-Archery Range-

Kikyo: (shoots arrow)

Koga: (gets hit) Ow! Wtf?!

Kikyo: You were in my way!

Koga: So you shoot an arrow at me?!

Kikyo: I repeat: you...were in...my way. What are you doing here anyway?

Koga: (grumbles) Avoiding Fyre.

Kikyo: ???

Koga: Don't ask.

Kikyo: ...

Koga: Just don't tell her I'm here, okay?

Kikyo: Fine.

Fyre: (from the distance) Oh Kooooogaaaaa!

Koga: :\ (runs away)

Fyre: Where's Koga?

Kikyo: He went that way (points)

Fyre: I'mma hurt you Koga! (swings Kabura)

-8:00 o'clock p.m.-

(everyone is assembled in the lving room, like Fyre ordered)

Fyre: So...

(Many people are nursing wounds and are covered in badanages. These include: Inuyasha, Koga, Jaken, Dawn, Tracy, Naraku, and Harley)

Shyne: That reminds me...where was Harley all day?

Everyone: (stares at Harley)

Fyre: And Naraku?

Everyone: (stares at Naraku)

Harley: (flashback sequence)

-Flashback-

Harley: (is chained to a doghouse) Help? Anyone? Help?!

Naraku: Don't waste your breath (is riding his bicycle, which is chained by one wheel to a thick steel stake set deep into the ground)

Harley: Ha?

Naraku: We were chained here purposely

Harley: What?

Naraku: (flashback sequence)

-Flashback-

Naraku: (is half asleep)

(Sesshomaru and Bankotsu are dragging him down the hall and outside, where they chain him and his bicycle up to a steel stake)

Sesshomaru: Why me?

Bankotsu: It could have been worse.

Sesshomaru: How?

Bankotsu: We could be dragging the purple-haired freak.

Sesshomaru: ___O

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu: (tie him to a metal post)

-Later-

Paul and Gary: (are dragging Harley outside)

Harley: (is chained to a dog house)

-End Flashback-

Harley: Oh.

Naraku: Yeah.

Harley: ...Wait...can't you just get off the tricycle and leave?

Naraku: Oh. (gets up) Oh yeah. Thanks, bye! (skips off)

Harley: ...Help?

-End Flashback-

Ayame: So...how did you free yourself from the chains?

Harley: I didn't. (points to doghouse connected to his ankle by a chain)

Shyne: ...

Fyre: Anyway, Damien is getting some food--ramen for me and Inu, pizza for the PokeDorks, and rice and sushi and other Japanese stuff for the InuGeeks. And while he does that...we're gonna listen to music ^^

Koga: Now I'm scared.

Fyre: :| Shyne, get my iPod.

Shyne: (gets iPod)

Kagome: Ooh! Black. Nice color.

Fyre: Thanks. (scrolls through songs)

Shyne: Hmm...what about this one...?

Fyre: Eh? Hmm...that'll work, I guess. DANCE TIEM!

Shyne: JESS! DANCE TIEM! (starts dancing)

Fyre: ...

Shyne: (still dancing) What?

Misty: coughthere'snomusicough

Shyne: So?

May: ^^;

Ayame: She's odd.

Fyre: Eh. That's Shyne for ya.

(Song Lyrics)

RedOne, Konvict

GaGa, oh-oh, eh

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink, oh man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone...

Kagome: Ooh! Is that the latest from Lady GaGa?

Fyre: Totally. I just got it.

Kagome: Sweet!

Shyne: (still dancing)

Inuyasha: ???

Sesshomaru: Who is this Lady GaGa?

Kagura: (shrugs)

Koga: I think we'd all like to know.

Fyre: Oh Damn.

May: Eh?

Sango: What's wrong?

Fyre: I forgot to by soda. T^T I have to go to the Mini-Mart and buy some. Wanna come, Domino?

Domino: Uh...

Fyre: If not you'll be stuck here with all these psychos

Domino: I'll come.

Fyre: Lulz. Shyne?

Shyne: Huh?

Fyre: You're in charge till we get back!

Shyne: Oh HELL YEA!

Everyone: O^O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Shyne: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!

Fyre: Quick, before they attack!

Fyre and Domino: (run outside)

Domino: How will we get there? I can call Saphera...

Fyre: Won't it be odd if a giant dragon showed up at a Mini-Mart and waited in a parking space?

Domino: Good point.

Fyre: We'll use a golf cart!

Domino: I was almost run off a cliff by a golf cart.

Fyre: Yeah, but Misty was drving.

Domino: Eh. Sure.

Fyre: You wanna drive? If I do, I'll most likely get us arrested.

Domino: ...Sure, why not?

-Inside-

Everyone: (is staring warily at Shyne

Song: (ends after a minute)

Shyne: (picks out a new song) Okay, before I press play, I want you to know...we're all dancing!!!

Kagome and May: Yay!

Dawn: Finally, some fun!

Shyne: lawl

Inuyasha: T.T I can't dance.

Jakotsu: I CAN!

Bankotsu: I wish I never bought you those "How to Dance" tapes for Christmas...

Paul: (sulks)

Drew: Do we have to?

Koga: Hmm...can't be that bad, right? What's the song?

Shyne: Caramelldansen

Koga: O.O I'm with Leaf-head.

Shyne: . NUUUUU! YOU ARE ALL DANSEN!

Boys: O.o (try to run)

Shyne: (snaps fingers)

-POP-

(all the guys reappear with electric collar around their necks. Except Sesshomaru. He has his on his wrist)

InuYasha: Why does Fluff-butt get special treatment?

Shyne: Cuz. Fyre loves him...and if she finds out I shocked him...well...let's not think about it. Now, everyone WILL dance, and put feeling into it. Girls, this is an example of what will happen if you try to run away.

Girl: We'll be good. Promise!

Shyne: Now, this is how you Caramelldansen dance. (demonstrates) You put your hands over your head and turn your hands to face out. Fings stretch out and curve downwards in a cat-like paw motion. Then you swing your hips and there ya go! Caramelldansen!

Paul: I refuse.

Shyne: You have no choice. I will shock you.

Paul: I dare you. I still refuse.

Shyne: (shocks)

Paul: (is shocked) Okay. I'll dance.

Shyne: Lawl. Anyway...I'm going to show you videos of different Caramelldansen. Starting with the InuGeeks. (uploads video on YouTube)

Koga: I dread this.

Shyne: Shut it. Now, as you can see, this is Inu and Koga Caramelldansen

Koga: OH MY GOD!

Inuyasha: I DO NOT DANCE LIKE THAT!

Kagome: So you DO dance!

Inuyasha: Eff it.

Shyne: Now, Kagome Caramelldansen.

Kagome: ...damn.

Shyne: Lawl. And...Sesshomaru Caramelldansen.

Sesshomaru: :| No comment. (tries to kill Shyne)

Shyne: (choking) (presses the shock button)

Sesshomaru: OW!!! EFF IT! EFF YOU ALL!

Shyne: Now, PokeDorks Caramelldansen.

Miroku: How come I wasn't dancing?

Shyne: ...No comment.

Miroku: T-T

Sango: XD

Shyne: And now...watch and be amazed! By the stupidity of the idiots who actually agreed to dance this.

PokeDork...I mean...Pokemon Cast: ...

Shyne: btw, this is my first time watching this, so I'll be just as shocked as you guys...

Paul: I'm so sure.

Shyne: :| DIE! (shocks)

Paul: (is shocked) (faints)

Dawn: Is he...dead?

Misty: Does anyone CARE?

Shyne: ...Ah! First dancers are Ash and...wtf is that?!

Ash: Eh? Let me see. (looks at the computor screen) Oh! That's Richie.

Shyne: ...The guys is who's like your exact double...except smarter?

Ash: Yeah...hey!

Shyne: ^^ Lawl! Looks, it's Jesse and Cassidy!

Kikyo: O.o wtf are the midgets dancing in the corners?

Shyne: (squints) Like I should know?

Misty: Isn't that James and Butch?

Magic voice from nowhere: SOMEONE FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT!!!

Shyne: SHUT UP BITCH!

Magic voice from nowhere: It's BUTCH!

Shyne: I know that! I wasn't mispronouncing your name--I was INSULTING you!

Inuyash: geez, they dance worse than I do.

Shyne: Lulz. Gary -- You're freaking out!

May: ABOUT to!

Ayame: Who's that beside him?

Misty: (thinks) I'm not sure...

Brock: I know. Ash dressed up as a girl when he battled Erika!

May: ...I will never look at Ash the same way again.

Paul: I never knew my rival was gay.

Jakotsu: WHAT'S WRONG WITH GAY PEOPLE!!!?!?

Shyne: Nothing, I'm sure. It's just that gays aren't usually allowed in a kids' show like Pokemon.

Drew: The only exception to that rule is Harley.

Harley: Ha? Did someone say my name?

Drew: ... (runs away)

Naraku: Don't worry. They're just shy.

Kanna: ...

Shyne: I know. He scares me too.

Hakudoshi: So...

Shyne: Kehehehehe. DANCE BITCHES DANCE!!!!!!

-With Fyre and Domino-

Fyre: O.O (hair is messed up) I thought you said you could drive...

Domino: I never said that. I said I could TRY.

Fyre: (twitches) Just remind me to never ket you drive again.

Domino: Sure. Let's go get some soda! (runs into the store)

Fyre: ... (follows shakily)

Domino: So...what should we get?

Fyre: (thinks) Mountain Dew?

Domino: (takes out list of rules) Isn't sugar-highness against the rules?

Fyre: (checks list) Um...yeeeeeaaaa...but I'm always breaking rules so it's fine.

Domino: ...Eh. Why not? (throws five bottles of Mt. Dew into a random shopping cart)

Fyre: Hmmm... (scratches head) Why do I have the feeling that Damien is messing up the kitchen?

Domino: Becaue he most likely is.

-With Damien-

Damien: I wonder...how long I should cook this ramen? (stares at instant ramen package label)

(The fish in the frying pan is now burnt to a crisp because of Damien's neglect)

Damien: ...Eh...three minutes isn't long enough. Huh...how about...eight minutes and forty-five seconds? (pops ramen in the microwave and sets the timer)

-8 minutes and 45 seconds later...-

(insert explosian-sound here)

Damien: (is covered in soot)

-Living Room-

Inuyasha: (blinks)

Koga: (rubs ear)

Sesshomaru: T.T Why me...?

Ayame: What was that...?

Dawn: Sounded like an explosion...

Sango: No duh.

Paul: I wonder what Demon-boy did now.

Kagome: Either he set the stove on fire for neglecting the fish or put the ramen to cook too long and caused it to explode.

Inuyasha: (teary pupy-dog eyes) W-w-wha...?

Kagura: He killed the ramen.

Inuyasha: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sesshomaru: (twitchy eye) Grrr... (slaps duck tape over Inu's mouth)

Inuyasha: T-T (sniffles)

May: I wonder if we shoud evacuate...?

Shyne: NO ONE GOES ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!! NOW DANCE PUPPETS DANCE!!!!!!!!!

Naraku: (in a whiny voice) That's my liiiiiineee

Shyne: Well da werewolf shtole it from youz XP

Naraku: (sniffles)

Inuyasha: YOU COPIED ME!

Naraku: wtf?

Inuyasha: (tackles Naraku and proceeds in clawing out his hair)

Gary: How mature...

Misty: Like you should talk.

Gary: What do you mean?

Misty: After you lost to Ash in a battle you quit striving to be a Pokemon Master and became a Pokemon professor or whatever they're called.

Hakudoshi: Soreloosermuch?

Kagome: Koga...

May: Hey Drew...?

Kagome and May: What the hell are you doing?

Koga and Drew: (are eyeing a large spiked mace held in the hands of a suit of armor)

Shyne: They'd better not be thinking suicide.

Kikyo: Isn't that against the rules?

Shyne: Yeah.

Koga: (grabs the mace slowly)

Kagome: Are you going to stop them?

Shyne: Meh. Fyre doesn't really like Koga.

Inuyasha: She has good taste then.

Bankotsu: What about the other one?

Shyne: What about him?

Jakotsu: Are you going to let him kill himself too?

Shyne: (shrugs)

Bankotsu: (sighs) We'll all be dead within the hour.

Jakotsu: Oooh! Do we get to kill them?!

Bankotsu: No. SHE'LL kill US!

Jakotsu: O.O Well...I'll just have to make the best of this situation...INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: O.O (runs away)

Jakotsu: (chases)

Koga: (is about to bash his skull in)

Shyne: (snaps fingers and the mace vanishes)

Koga: T-T

Drew: (sighs) So close...

Shyne: Eh.

Koga: WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MERCIFUL FOR ONCE?!

Shyne: Not in my programing. Anyway...I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been missed, Koga.

Koga: What about Cabbage-head?

Kagome: Ew. Cabbage is gross.

Dawn: Seriously .

Kagome: So are brussel sprouts...

Drew: I have a name...

Shyne: Fyre and some other person I know (points to May) would most likely skin me alive if I let him kill himself.

Pikachu: Pika...pi pi pikachu? (Um...why?)

Shyne: I dunno. She has this thing for people with unnaturally colored hair.

Inuyasha: Explains her unnatural obsession with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (glare)

Inuyasha: (whimpers)

Sesshomaru: I'll have you know, this Sesshomaru has many many fans...many...many...annoying fans... (starts twitching)

Shyne: Ahahahahaha. Inuyasha, Fyre's gonna kill you now!

Inuyasha: MEEP! (hides under the couch)

Naraku: So...

Hakudshi: Meh?

Kanna: ...?

Shyne: DANCE BEATCHES DANCE!!!!!!!!!

-Kitchen-

Damien: (is covered in soot) (coughs) Well...that was pleasant.

-BOOM-

(fish and stove explode)

Damien: ...(coughs)

-With Fyre and Domino-

Fyre: (twitches) Why do I have the feeling Damien just destroyed the kitchen?

Domino: Maybe because he did.

Fyre: ...well...it'll come out of his pay.

Domino: Since when do we get paid?

Fyre: That's what I asked him...but...he ran away...:

Domino: I wonder why.

Fyre: What now?

Domino: Nothing. Anyway...

Fyre: ... (grabs twenty more bottles of Mt. Dew)

Domino: Do we have enough money?

Fyre: Yup. (holds up a wallet) Hehehehe. I stole Paul's wallet before we left X3

Domino: Sweet.

Fyre: Seriously. Lesse what's in here... (probes around the wallet)

Domino: Well?

Fyre: Uh...50 bucks in cash...10 bucks in change...a student I.D.--

Domino: He has time to attend school?

Fyre: Who knows who has time for what during commercials and in between episodes.

Domino: (shrugs)

Fyre: Oh! A CREDIT CARD!!!!!!

Domino: (evil grin) You know...I never liked Paul.

Fyre: Me either.

Domino: In fact...I downright hate him.

Fyre: Wanna put him in debt?

Domino: hell yeah.

-Mansion-

Paul: (grumbles) Hey...where's my wallet?

Everyone: ???

Paul: SOME EFFING BASTARD STOLE MY WALLET!!!!

Shyne: Ku ku ku

Paul: YOU! I SHALL KILL YOU!

Shyne: (rolls eyes)

Paul: (tries to tackle Shyne)

Shyne: (sidesteps)

Paul: (falls on his face and random magic rope tie him to the floor)

Shyne: Ha-ha. Loser.

Paul: GIMME BACK MY WALLET!

Shyne: I don't have it.

Paul: (stops struggling) Wha?

Shyne: Hee-hee. I hate almost all of you. So why would I just steal your wallet?

Paul: ...what are you saying?

Shyne: Think about it. Which psycho killer wants to kill us--er you--all?

Paul: FYRE!

Shyne: And which new co-host hates you?

Paul: DOmino!...wait...she hates me?

Shyne: Oh. You didn't read her review...?

Paul: No.

Shyne: (takes out the paper with Domino's review on it)

Paul: (reads paper) WHAAAAA?!?!?!? How can anyone hate ME?!?!?!

Pkemon Cast (with the exception of Dawn): VERY VERY EASILY!!!!

Paul: wtf Dawn?

Dawn: Meh.

Shyne: So...

Inuyasha: I'm hungry! When do we get to eat?

Shyne: When we get a new kitchen.

Kikyo: Can you afford a new kitchen?

Shyne: Yeeeeeeeeeesssss...

Kagome: How?

Sango: You and Fyre are flat-broke. You depend on the Network.

Shyne: With this. (holds up a wallet)

Gary: HEY! THAT'S MY WALLET!

Shyne: Not anymore, suckah! (runs away)

Gary: GIVE IT BACK! (chases)

Shyne: Not a chance!

(Gary chases Shyne around the living room (the very big living room) for a while until Ash "accidentally" trips him)

Gary: (falls on face) ASH YOU MOTHER EFFER!!!!

Ash: (throws a brick at him)

Gary: (is brick'd) (falls unconcious)

Shyne: (takes out Gary's credit card and then drops the wallet on his head) Hehehehehehehe...

Inuyasha: You are pure evil.

May: Makes you wonder...

Misty: Eh?

May: If Fyre stole Paul's wallet...and Shyne stole Gary's wallet...then who else's wallet could they have stolen?

Everyone: ... (begins checking their pockets/purses)

Miroku: OH NOES!

Kagome and Sango: What?

Miroku: Someone...oh no wait. Here it is. (takes a bag filled with coins out of his pocket)

Shyne: Since when do Kimonos have pockets?

Kagome: Since never.

Kagura: None that I've seen

Miroku: ^^

Ayame: Anyone else missing their wallets?

Everyone: No...not yet anyway...

Shyne: xD

Miroku: (puts his money bag in his pocket)

-BAMBAMBAM!-

Dawn: OMG!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Harely: We're being shot at!! (hides in the doghouse)

Naraku: (rides his tricycle frantically)

Shyne: (eyeroll) (goes and opens the door)

(Fyre and Domino appear in the doorway, glaring, with a police officer behind them)

Fyre: (is draging a random shopping cart filled with Mt. Dew)

Domino: (is holding Paul's wallet)

Officer: -.-

Shyne: Er...what happened officer?

Officer: This one (points to Fyre) ran a red light, rear-ended another car, and almost cost me my Starbucks coffee!

Fyre: I SAID I'D BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE!!!! .

Shyne: Why wasn't Domino driving?

Fyre: She can only navigate on a flying dragon - not a golf cart.

Domino: Heh heh...heh...

Officer: Anyway, I won't be pressing any charges today.

Drew: Why?

Officer: They got me a Starbucks gift card. Duh.

Drew: ...

Inuyasha: What isthis Starbucks that you people speak of so fondly?

Officer: (stares)

Kagome: Don't mind him. He's mentally disabled.

Officer: Ah.

Paul: (suddenly looks up) HEY! THAT'S MY WALLET!

Officer: ...

Domino: (takes out ten bucks) Go get yourself some doghnuts to go with that coffee.

Officer: (takes the money) Thank you ladies. Good night (leaves)

Fyre: And remember! YOU SAW NOTHING!

Officer: Of course, of course

(door slam)

Fyre: So. What's new?

Everyone: SHYNE MADE US DANCE!!!!!

Domino: That doesn' sound so bad.

All guys except Sesshomaru cuz he's like that: TO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!

Domino: (shudders) I'm glad I wasn't around. Watching someone dance in a skirt or dress...well...creepy! .

Fyre: Lawl. Sounds like you're making progress, grasshopper

Shyne: Yes, master.

Koga: wtf?

Fyre and Shyne: (exchange glances and burst out laughing)

Fyre: Newayz...how's the kitchen?

Shyne: Totalled. Damien destroyed not only the food, but the kitchen and over and microwave too. So I ordered pizza.

Fyre: Yum.

Shyne: Should be here...now.

(Doorbell rings)

Shyne: Sweet. (opens the door and pays the pizza person...with Gary's money)

Gary: (who just woke up) HEY!

Fyre: (kicks him in the head)

Gary: (falls unconscious)

Fyre: Okay. Everyone gather around. We're gonna play a game.

(insert groaning sounds here)

Fyre: Shut it. Now...we're gonna play and snack on pizza...so I hope all you people have strong stomachs.

Everyone: (begins twitching)

Kagome: What are we playing?

Fyre: (thinks) Er...Truth or Dare!

Kagome: Hmm...fun game...except you get some really crappy dare.

Inuyasha Cast: wtf is that?!

Fyre: You'll see...

Pokemon Cast: ... (are thinking about running away)

Fyre: No running.

Pokemon Cast: ...T^T

Fyre: :D

Shyne: Hey!!!!!!!!! You said you'd put Breechin in!

Everyone: Who?!?!

Fyre: Her dragon. I will later. Next chapter. Promise.

Shyne: You'd better.

Domino: YOU HAVE A DRAGON?!?!

Shyne: Yush.

Domino: Sweet.

Fyre: If I may interupt--

Damien: (walks into the room) The kitchen is...oh damn (sees Fyre) Uh...the kitchen is...fine....

Fyre: Cut the crap. I know what happened. You're paying for a new kitchen.

Damien: ... (tries to run away)

Fyre: (rolls eyes) (unsheathes Karuba and uses the flexibitly to stop Damien)

Damien: Dammit.

Fyre: Ku ku ku. Now...fork over the cash.

Damien: (grumbles, hands over the money)

Fyre: ^^ (walks away and sits in her faveortie black leather chair)

Shyne: ...So...uh...

Domino: LET'S EAT!

Shyne: YUMMY!

Everyone: ... (shrugs and takes a slice of pizza)

Fyre: Hurry up, peeps, cuz we're starting Truth or Dare in ten minutes.

Shyne: YIPEE!!!!!!!

Domino: Yuppers (takes a bite of pizza)

Saphera: Mmmmm... (takesa a slice)

Shyne: ...Breechin...

Fyre: (sighs) I'm bringing him in the next chapter, okay? Stop whining.

Shyne: lulz, okies!

Everyone: (is happily munching pizza, enjoying the brief peace)

Fyre: (snaps head up) OH! Misty…I have to punish you.

Misty: For what?

Fyre: Nearly running Domino off a cliff.

Domino: Finally.

Fyre: So…while I think of something suitable…um…don't move . (handcuffs Misty to the couch)

Misty: …

Everyone else: O.O

* * *

**How have I gotten along this far without someone trying to sue? Or at least the Network annoying the crap out of us .**

**SUBMIT DARES PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP US TORTURE THESE *mostly* INNOCENT PPLZ THAT DON'T *usually* DESERVE THIS BUT STILL GET ATTACKED!!!!!! R&R**


End file.
